Un nuevo comienzo
by CasBeth
Summary: Au. Historia en medio de la tercera temporada. Beckett va a desvelar un gran secreto.
1. Chapter 1

El día no había sido especialmente entretenido. No hubo ninguna llamada, ninguna investigación latente.. Solo papeleo... Hoy Castle estaba tranquilo intentando hacer pajaritos de papiroflexia, que claramente estaban muy por encima de su nivel.

-Tierra llamando a Beckett...pi pi.. Tierra llamando a Beckett .Dijo Castle moviento su "pájaro" de papel, si se le podía llamar a eso pájaro.

-Algunos tenemos que trabajar, no hacer muñequitos de papel. Contesté un poco cortante.

-Pero si no te he dicho nada. Contestó poniendo ojos de cordero degollado. -Además ahora Alexis me esta maltratando... Dice que no me va a decir lo que habla con sus amigas.

-Pues normal Castle, ¿tú se lo contabas a Martha?

-Dudo que la interesase, vamos con 15 años ya estaba encerrado en el internado.. Bueno en uno tras de otro. Contestó intentando disminuir lo que había sucedido.

Iba a contestarle pero, sonó el teléfono.

-Detective Beckett.

-¿Katie? Reconocí al instante esa voz, algo raro debía haber pasado para que estuviese llorando

-¿Lizzie? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estaís todos bien? Pregunté nerviosa. Castle al otro lado me miró sorprendido, le hice una indicación para que se alejara pero no se movió.

Escuche sollozos al otro lado del teléfono y palabras entrecortadas sin sentido. Sabía que algo malo había ocurrido.

-Lizzie, necesito que respires y que hables un poco más calmada, no me entero de nada.

Se hizo un silencio y escuché nítidamente.

-Es Alex, ha...muerto..le atropellaron.

Me quedé en shock. Se me cayó el teléfono de las manos, no me podía mover. Reaccioné lo más rápido que pude y sentí como si me clavasen un puñal. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Sujeté con fuerza el móvil y me lo puse en la oreja. Al otro lado, Lizzie estaba llorando.

-No se cómo decirte cuánto lo siento..tras un breve silencio pregunté ¿los niños?

-Bueno, no no entienden mucho lo que pasó.. Kate.. ¿Podrías...

-Mañana como tarde estaré allí, no quiero ni que me lo pidas, voy a estar a tu lado, a vuestro lado. ¿Hablaste con...?

-Si..pero ahora tampoco quiero tener que pelearme con él y le pedí que no viniese... Dijo lo más calmada que pudo y se echó a llorar.

-Voy a prepararlo todo, se fuerte por ti y por los peques... Te quiero. Dije intentando aguantar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas.

Hablamos un poco más y colgamos, me derrumbé tapandome la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Entre toda la gente que puede tener un accidente le toca a él?

Pasado unos minutos me limpie la cara y levanté la cabeza y vi el rostro preocupado de Castle ofreciéndome un pañuelo.

-¿Puedo hacer algo Kate?

Negué con la cabeza, y me levanté. Castle me cogió de la mano, cosa que no hacíamos, al igual que llamarme Kate, y me dio un leve apretón indicando que estaba ahí, a mi lado. Le miré y le envíe una sonrisa un poco agridulce, porque agradecía que no me presionara y se preocupara por mí.

Toc, toc.

-Pase. Se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pasé y cerré la puerta lentamente. Supe que Montgomery se había percatado al instante de que algo no iba bien. Me senté en la silla de delante de su mesa mirando al suelo.

-Roy, es Lizzie..su marido. Dije sin poder contenerme y me eché a llorar. Sabía que él me apreciaba como una hija y no sentía que tuviera que controlarme en su despacho, allí podía desahogarme.

El comisario se acercó a mí y me abrazó, permitiéndome liberarme y cuando me pude contener me separé y un poco más a gusto le conté lo ocurrido y mi necesidad de tomar una baja.

-Kate, no te puedo asegurar que te vaya a pagar todo el tiempo que estés allí pero, si tienes que estar a su lado, vete. Cuando vuelvas tu puesto estará aquí . Si necesitas más tiempo para dejarlo todo atado, no dudes en cogertelo. Elisabeth necesita de ti.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Lo sabe Castle?

Me sorprendió su pregunta.

-No señor, sólo lo sabe usted y mi padre. Montgomery no contestó y asintió con la cabeza, tras un breve silencio me despedí de él.

Al abrir la puerta y volver a mi puesto me encontré bajo las miradas de Expo, Ryan y Castle que me miraban fijamente con sus rostros preocupados.

No me sentía capaz de dar explicaciones y me fui al escritorio a recoger mis cosas.

-Kate, ¿qué ocurre? Castle se había acercado a mi y me lo preguntó bajito.

-Castle, me voy a tomar unos días tengo que solucionar un asunto. Le dije intentando dar por terminada la explicación.

Castle me puso la mano en el brazo y me susurró.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites o que pueda hacer por ti, dimela. No sé que ocurre pero debe ser grave, prometeme que te cuidarás.

No sabía si pegarle una torta o besarle tras esas palabras. En otro momento me habría enfadado porque yo sé que sé cuidarme por mi sola pero, su rostro demostraba su preocupación y no pude contenerme.

-Castle, pasate luego por mi piso.. Te lo contaré.

Castle asintió y me dejó ir.

...

Tres horas llevaba organizando y empaquetando. Comprar el billete a ultima hora había supuesto casi un mes de sueldo, había dolido un poco, pero necesitaba estar con ellos.

Abrí la puerta ante la timbrada de , muy posiblemente, Castle.

¡Oh! Traía unas flores y una bolsa.

No dije nada y él se quedó asustado y estiró el brazo con las flores acercandomelas.

-Hola...son para ti.

Cogí las flores de su mano y pasé hacia dentro invitándole a entrar. Ya había puesto en agua las flores y Castle aún no estaba dentro.

-Castle, entra ya.

Me hizo mucha gracia verle mientras volvía a tierra moviendo la cabeza y disculpándose. La verdad es que sin querer queriendo siempre sabía sacarme una sonrisa tonta.

-Te hice un pastel, bueno un bizcocho, es mi bizcocho de los días grises.. Tiene una receta castespecial, seguro que te gusta y si no... Bueno.

No entendía porqué estaba tan nervioso, pero me estaba amenizando un poco.

-Gracias.

-Siempre.

-Sientate en el sofá, te pongo un café, dame un minutillo. Y no cotillees que nos conocemos.

Era la primera vez que Castle venía a mi piso, el salón no tenía mucho pero le conozco y sabía fecientemente que no se puede controlar.

Unos minutos después, volví y le encontré sentado, sin haberse movido desde que me fui. Quizás le intimidé demasiado.

Me senté en el otro lado del sofá y tras probar ambos el café comencé a hablar.

-Tengo una hermana.

...

Este verano voy a ir actualizando las historias y esta la tengo ya casi acabada.. Espero qque la disfrutéis tanto como yo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

comentario rápido: toda la historia va a estar sólo contado desde el punto de vista de Kate.

Previamente:

-Tengo una hermana.

...

La cara de Castle era todo un poema. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente me habría reído a carcajadas.

\- Se llama Elisabeth, tiene dos años menos que yo y bueno.. Siempre hemos pasado como gemelas.

Castle movía la cabeza asintiendo despacio mirándome asustado.

\- Te preguntarás porqué no te lo he dicho... Nadie más lo sabe aparte de Montgomery y .. Ahora tú. La gente sabe que en vacaciones desaparezco y no vuelvo en un mes, pero no a dónde voy o que hago.. Pues voila, voy a ver a mi familia.

-Oh.. Contestó Castle.

-Bueno, mi hermana ha pasado lo más inadvertida posible por que, estaba con mi madre cuando la.. Bueno tu sabes.. Continúe con cierta dificultad, el asesinato de mi madre siempre me producía ese desgarre dentro de mi. -Mi hermana estaba allí, la dieron un golpe en la cabeza antes de atacar a mi madre y no vio nada solo oyó un ruido y una voz de un hombre que gritó el nombre de mi madre. Hice una pausa tragando saliva y continúe. -Estuvo unas semanas hospitalizada por el golpe. Por ello, ante posibles represalias siempre hemos intentando que pasase inadvertida.

Castle me dio la mano, no sabía como reaccionar a sus avances pero en ese momento me dio fuerzas a seguir adelante e intenté no pensarlo.

-Con el alcoholismo de mi padre.. Bueno mi hermana fue la que se llevo la peor parte. Iba todavía al instituto... Y como no aguantaba.. Se metió al ejército y .. a partir de ahí la historia es bonita, conoció a un chico estupendo, se casaron y tuvieron un montón de hijos. Acabé con un cierto tono agridulce.

-Pero.. Dijo Castle

-Su marido.. Alex.. Ha tenido un accidente y ... Ha muerto, Castle ha muerto.

Me sentía un poco idiota llorando todo el tiempo , soy sensible y lo sé pero suelo ser capaz de taparlo y parecer más dura que el acero. Sentí como me abrazaba y me lancé a él haciéndome un burruño con mi cuerpo sobre su pecho. Él no dijo nada tan solo acariciaba mi brazo.

Un rato después, me separé para poder seguir hablando .

-Pensarás que soy una blanda. Dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Como un marshmallow, no Kate no creo que seas una blanda, creo que eres tenaz, fuerte y que eres apasionada pero que seas sensible y que no seas de hielo no significa que seas blanda.

Saboreé las palabras de Castle. Sus palabras siempre me daban un empujoncito.

-Castle, no te lo he dicho antes pero, mi hermana vive en España, en Rota. Me iré esta noche.

-Oh...te acompañare. Contestó serio.

-No hace falta que vengas, aprecio el gesto pero... Va a ser duro.

No me dejó ni seguir y contestó.

-Si hubiese sido más cerca, ¿te podría haber acompañado? Esperó a que yo asintiera y siguió. - Un vuelo no me va a asustar... Quiero estar ahí. ¿Cuantos sobrinitos tienes? Cambió de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

Pues.. Tengo 5 y uno en camino. Dije con nuevas fuerzas, me sentía muy orgullosa de cada uno de ellos. -El mayor se llama TJ , luego están los gemelos Alex y Jimmy, las gemelas Lily-Jo y Annie y el bebé que viene en camino.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-TJ seis, los gemelos tres para cuatro y las gemelas casi dos.

-Debe ser como la selva. Nos reímos un rato y después me levanté y entré a mi habitación.

Volví con un álbum de fotos y se lo pasé a Castle. Tenía mil fotos suyas, las de las vacaciones y las que nos enviabamos para no perder el contacto.

Al abrir las páginas Castle empezó a mirar repetitivamente el álbum y a mi bajando y subiendo la cara rápidamente.

Levanté la ceja intuyendo lo que iba a decir.

-Es iguaaaal que tú. No se ni quien es quieeeen. ¡Tienes una gemela! Bueno una casi gemela. Que guay. Dijo Castle.

Puse los ojos en blanco aunque agradecí su tontería.

-Los genes Beckett se transmiten chica a chica, tus sobrinitas son igualitas a ti también. Me dijo señalando a otra foto.

Estuvimos largo rato mirando las fotos y riéndonos cada vez que veíamos alguna chorra, se me hacia un poco duro verles a todos juntos en las instantáneas pero Castle estaba ahí intentando que se me pasara buscando o diciendo alguna tontería.

Cuando se hizo un poco más tarde, Castle se excusó por no dejarme hacer la maleta y tras saber cuándo tenía el vuelo y algún detalle más se fue, obligándome a llamarle para que me viniese a recoger.


	3. Chapter 3

Es un capitulo cortito pero espero que les guste. (He escrito los capitulos en el móvil y no me doy cuenta de su duración hasta que los subo aquí pero los siguientes van a tener más historia y serán más largos)

Gracias por el apoyo :)

Al fin había acabado la maleta, eran las cuatro y a las 7 despegaba el vuelo. Estaba muy cansada física y emocionalmente. No podía dejar de pensar en mi hermana y en sus hijos.

Había vuelto a hablar con ella y con los niños y deseaba bajo cualquier concepto estar allí. Si todo iba bien estaría allí a primera hora de la mañana.

Castle recien me envió un mensaje de que ya estaba en mi portal y estaba a punto de bajar cuando llamó mi padre.

-¿Kate? Oí del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Papá?

Hubo un silencio

-Ya sabes lo de Alex, ¿no?

-Si, voy para allá ahora.

-Cuidales por mi, te..te quiero hija.

Me emocioné un poco al oir hablar a mi padre, sabía que en su situación lo estaría pasando fatal.

-Lo haré...y ya hablaremos.. Espera un poco para verles.

-Gracias Katie... Dale un abrazo por mi. Y como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Bajé un poco desconcertada. Me dolía ver a mi padre sufrir.. Pero mi hermana no ha acabado de perdonarle y ella también había sufrido mucho así que no podía posicionarme porque cualquier cosa que hiciera iba a ser tomada a mal.

El camino al aeropuerto fue silencioso, yo no quería hablar y Castle no quiso insistir.

Los aeropuertos me gustan, todo el mundo va con prisas de un sitio para otro pero si te sientas en un banco ves como si el tiempo pasase para todos , no paran quietos , menos para ti. La inmensidad de los edificios, de los aviones de todo. Estaba un poco abstraída cuando Castle me indicó que tenía que acercar el pasaporte.

Vi el suyo también y comprendí que él también había cogido billete.

Acerqué mi billete al mostrador y la señorita que atendía me miró con cara de sorpresa e incomprensión. Castle puso su mano sobre el billete y me indicó que lo guardase.

-¿Castle? Le pregunté tan extrañada como la del mostrador.

-Solo quedaban sitios en primera clase... Y no es plan de que vaya ahí yo y tú en turista.. Así que bueno... Cogí billetes para ambos en primera..

Estaba un poco enfadada de que no me lo contara pero no iba a montar un espectáculo en medio de toda la cola.

-Ok. Contesté un poco cortante.

Pasamos los controles en silencio y pronto ya estábamos esperando a que abrieran la puerta de embarque.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? Hice el ridículo. Le pregunté en bajo.

-Te lo intenté decir en el coche y cuando entramos en el aeropuerto pero estabas como ausente... Yo solo quería que no fueses sola ... Contestó evitando mi mirada. No me podía enfadar por sus actos así que le di las gracias y estuvimos callados.

Me levanté ante la llamada de la entrada.

-¿Vienes?

-Siempre.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey buenas, respecto a los comentarios.. Esta historia ya la tengo acaba, la he escrito antes de subirla aquí para que no me pasase como en verano. Pido disculpas así mismo por mi incapacidad para completarla (al menos a corto plazo) porque en mis planes si que esta acabarla y la de entrelazados, que es la que mas me pasa x la mente.

Habrá Caskett , pero no inmediatamente.

Un saludo.

A las 9 de la mañana ya estábamos allí. Salí del avión con prisa, corriendo a por las maletas y pidiendo al taxista que me llevase a la velocidad de la luz.

Castle me miraba atónito por mi nerviosismo.

En unos minutos ya estábamos delante de la casa de Lizzie. Salí rápido sin coger el equipaje ni pagar el Taxi y llamé a la puerta.

Según se abrió salió lanzada hacia mi quien debía ser mi hermana y se abrazó fuerte a mí. Nos mantuvimos así y mientras lloraba la acariciaba el pelo y la susurraba palabras de ánimo. No puedo decir exactamente el tiempo que estuvimos así pero sentí como era algo que Lizzie necesitaba.

Nos vimos claramente interrumpidas por los dos gemelos que se me tiraron encima.

-¡Taaaataaaa! Gritaban. Les agarré a ambos como sabía que les gustaba y los metí adentro de la casa. Una vez que les di muchos besitos y abrazos salí fuera a introducir a Castle. Aunque cuando me asomé a la puerta me di cuenta que no era necesario ya que estaba hablando con mi hermana y su suegra. Sabía que tendría que darle mi pésame pero primero quería ver al resto de niños.

Subí arriba sin hacer mucho ruido por si las niñas estaban dormidas. Conocía bastante a TJ y sabía que no habría dormido esa noche.. Quizás el resto fuera demasiado pequeño para entender la situación pero él no.

Tras comprobar que las niñas estaban dormidas, abrí la puerta de TJ. No parecía haber nadie, mire en la cama y debajo de ella. Como última opción abrí la puerta del armario y tampoco le vi ahí.

Entré en la habitación de mi hermana, estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando al vacío con una chaqueta puesta de Alex.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-Hola peque. Le dije lo más cariñosa que pude. Giró la cabeza y sin decir nada me abrazó.

-Tata... Se quedó abrazado mientras le acarizaba el pelo.. En unos pocos minutos se quedo dormido. Nunca le había visto una mirada tan pérdida tan vacía. Me rompió el corazón pensar en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando.

Le levanté en brazos y le tumbé en la cama. Me quedé mirándole a su lado, sentía que tenía que protegerle.

Mi hermana entró por la puerta, ahora levemente más calmada, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

-Creo que él único que se ha dado del todo cuenta es este hombreton.. Susurró tocandole la pierna. -Los otros son muy pequeños y no sé muy bien lo que han entendido..No sé cómo voy a salir de esta Kati..

Me fije en un vientre, que ya daba muestras del bebé en él presenté. La miré moviendo la mano pidiéndola permiso y ella cogió mi mano y la puso en su tripita.

-Tienes mucho por lo que luchar.. Como este bebecito que tienes en ti.

-Que ni siquiera va a ver a su padre. Dijo llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

-No, pero os tendrá a ti y a sus hermanitos y a su tata y a sus abuelitos que le querrán con locura. Tras dejar un rato para que meditara, la dije.- Vamos para abajo no se vaya a despertar.

-No quiero bajar... Quiero no sé lo que quiero...

-Vamos al cuarto de los gemelos anda, dije poniéndome de pie y tendiendo la mano.

Nos recostamos en una de las camas nido. Yo tenia mi cuerpo pegado a la esquina y ella estaba tumbada encima mia .

-En un rato tenemos que despedirnos de él.. No me creo que se haya ido... Era demasiado joven Dijo llorando. -Ya le hecho de menos...

Me abracé a ella, llorando yo también.

-Alex te dio los más bonito su amor.. tus hijos.. No... No es justo lo que le ha pasado pero, se que eres fuerte y se que podrás levantarte por ellos, por Alex y por ti.

-¿Sabes? Me acuerdo de cuándo le conocí... ¿te acuerdas? Asintió con la cabeza y proseguí. -Cuando te fuiste al baño, saqué mi placa y le pregunté por sus intenciones y él se asustó y creo que de verdad. Entonces le dije que si me enteraba que te trataba mal, le rompería hueso tras hueso y se los daria de comer a los perros y él parecía aterrado. La cosa quedó ahí hasta que la siguiente vez vino con esa bolsa de chuches con gominolas en forma de hueso y me dijo: -Estos si que los puedes romper y darselos a los perros. Ambas reíamos entonces recordando la escena.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando vinisteis a Nueva York y fuimos a ver el beisbol?

Mi hermana entonces comenzó a reír y llorar a la vez.

-Cuando se tragó todo el partido porque los gemelos estaban entusiasmados y yo me tuve que ir y el pobre no entendía ni las reglas ni el juego y se quedó dormido.

-Jimmy le lleno la cara de kétchup del perrito. Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Era un buen hombre, Lizzie.

Mi hermana volvió a llorar, esta vez inconsolable. Permanecí a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida de lo agotada que estaba.

Me levanté y me di cuenta de como parecía que hubiera envejecido unos años de repente. Tenia ojeras y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me encontré con Juan, el padre de Alex.

Nos dimos un abrazo y dos besos como se hace en España. Le di el pésame y me indicó que le siguiera. Abrió la puerta de las gemelas, las cuales ya se habían escapado de la cuna.

Siempre solían hacer cualquier travesura para escalar los barrotes y bajar al suelo. Si tenían que mover las cunas o levantar el colchón por salir de ahí lo hacían.

Rápidamente me reconocieron y me mostraron sus manitas haciendo los gestos de una canción que les cantaba por Skype.

Cogí a Lily, su abuelo a Annie y tras entender el gesto que me hizo de que tenían que comer, bajamos abajo.

Pusimos a las niñas en las tronas y las dejamos comerse en yogurt solitas. Montaban un buen estropicio pero se lo pasaban genial.

Mis conversaciones con sus abuelos no eran muy extensas porque mi español era pésimo y ellos conseguían hablar algo de inglés pero no para mantener una conversación fluida. Si ambos hablábamos pausadamente en nuestros idiomas algo entendíamos pero el horno tampoco estaba para bollos.

No escuchaba ningún ruido aparte de las niñas y me resultó extraño porque los gemelos solían hacer ruido y Castle tampoco daba señales de vida.

\- ¿Alex y Jimmy? Pregunté a Juan.

Señaló afuera. Ayudé a limpiar a las bebés , las saqué de la trona y tras indicación de su abuelo me las llevé hacia afuera. Ellas iban hablando en su particular lenguaje mezcla de idiomas sonriendo ajenas a todo lo que ocurría.

Cuando salí al patio trasero me encontré a varias personas que me sonaban de vista de ser primos o familiares de Alex . Su madre, Maria, se encontraba sentada en una silla llorando rodeada de otros familiares. Me acerqué a ella y solté a las niñas que se quedaron pegadas a mi. Al verme, se acercó y nos abrazamos. Volví a estar al borde de las lágrimas... Era tan injusto todo..

Dio las niñas a una señora y me mandó sentar con ella.

Maria debería estar a punto de jubilarse, nunca hablé mucho con ella, pero por mi hermana sabía que era muy buena. A veces había chocado con Lizzie por ser de culturas diferentes pero se habían acomodado bastante. Ahora la veía muy rota incluso desesperada.

A mi lado se sentó otra chica, muy joven que iba a actuar de traductora.

-Gracias por venir. Mi.. Alejandro te apreciaba mucho.

-Yo.. Yo le apreciaba de veras. Dije emocionada.

-Tu hermana me ha dicho que te vas a quedar con ellos.

-Si, me quedaré unos meses, lo que me necesiten...hasta que todo se asiente un poco..

Maria asintió, me dio las gracias y se fue adentro de la casa. La chica que hacia de traductora me siguió hablando.

-En media hora... Vamos a tener que recogerle... Para ir al cementerio. Hay que avisar a tu hermana.. ¿quieres despertarla tú? -Si.. Esta bien.

Me levanté y vi a Castle jugando con mis sobrinos al fútbol. Me acerqué a ellos, Castle me vio y vino a mi.

-¿Cómo estás Kate? Me preguntó preocupado pero con cariño.

-No sé Castle, siento que tengo que ser fuerte... Perdoname por no haberte presentado.

No pude decir nada más porque Jimmy vino con la pelota a Castle pidiéndole que se uniese a jugar.

-¿ Rick juega bien a la pelota? Le pregunté al pequeño.

-¿Taaataaa juegas a la pelota? Me preguntó ofreciéndomela.

-Ahora no peque. Dije acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Cuando viene papá? Me preguntó Alex que se unió a nosotros .

Se me heló la sangre al ver que no entendieron lo que ocurría.

Tardé un poco en contestar porque no sabía que decirles.

-Venid aquí. Les indique que se sentasen conmigo en el suelo. Castle se alejó, no queriendo interrumpir.

-Vuestro papá esta en el cielo, con la abuelita Jo. ¿Os lo ha dicho mamá no?

Asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Está muy lejos el cielo?

-Si, me temo que si. Pero él en realidad esta aquí aunque no se le puede ver.

-Yo quiero que venga... Replicó Jimmy.

Sólo quería llorar pero haciendo hice un esfuerzo aguantando las lágrimas y les abracé.

-Papá esta en el cielo y está muy muuuy lejos... Pero él estará siempre con vosotros en vuestros corazones y en vuestros recuerdos.

-Pero no quiero que se vaya. Empezaron a decir y a su vez a llorar, se removieron de mis brazos y desconcertados entraron a casa. Era como si en el fondo supieran lo que pasaba pero no quisieran verlo.

Les seguí por detrás... Pero algo me asustó. Algo tocó mi hombro y me giré colocándome en frente de Castle.

Puso cara de preocupación y acercó sus manos a mi cara, secando mis lágrimas.

-Ánimo Kate, lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Entonces como si fuese un imán , me abracé fuerte a él. Debieron ser 10 segundos pero me sirvió de desahogo .

-Gracias Castle, no sé cómo te podré agradecer lo que estás haciendo por mi.

-Siempre... Y ahora vamos ,ve a despertar a tu hermana. Dijo empujandome suave los hombros.

Me alejé de allí y subí las escaleras. Oí ruido en las habitaciones y me encontré a los cuatro en la cama de Jimmy. Estaban abrazados los unos a los otros y parecían un bloque apoyándose moralmente. No quería romper ese momento de duelo así que les dejé como un cuarto de hora y entré en la habitación.

-¿Toc toc? Lizzie salió de la burbuja y levantó la cabeza.

-Hay que irse..creo que Maria le ha pedido aun vecino que se quede con los peques.

\- Está bien. Separó a los niños intentando levantarse, me acerqué a ella y la ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-Mamá. Dijo TJ. -Quiero ir.

Me quedé petrificada, ¿no era muy pequeño?

-Cariño... No pasa nada si te quedas aquí. No sé si es adecuado.. Mi hermana estaba más cansada que nunca, nunca la recordaba tan pesarosa.

-Mamá, quiero despedirme.. Por favor.

Para entonces lagrimonees caian de sus ojos, era un niño muy pequeño pero, tenía una madurez que le honraba.

-Kate, ¿que crees?

Me pilló desprevenida. Le susurré a mi hermana si el féretro iba a estar en condiciones para el niño.

Con dificultad mi hermana asintió.

-TJ, sé que tu infancia a partir de ayer ya sufrió un quiebro que la mayoría de personas no sufren hasta que son mucho mas adultas. Si vienes.. Va a ser otro azote de realidad.. Puede que ahora no me entiendas pero en un futuro lo comprenderás... Le dije para que se pensase.

TJ se quedo quieto, meditando mis palabras y tras ello se abrazó fuerte a las dos.

-Iré.

Pd:estoy teniendo problemas absurdos con la subida de este capitulo.. No se muy bien que ocurre


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas, este sera también tristecillo pero irá mejorando a partir de ahora.

...

Si alguien me preguntase definiría el resto del día como un horrible caos.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir al anatómico forense a recoger el cuerpo. Iba en un coche con mi hermana, TJ y unos amigos de Lizzie delante.

Mi hermana mantuvo bastante la compostura hasta que vio el cuerpo de su marido... Ahí todo se desmoronó, su sufrimiento era palpable y nada podía controlarla. Se desmayó dos veces hasta que le enterramos.. tuvimos que llamar al samur porque no sabíamos lo que hacer al encontrarse Lizzie embarazada.

A TJ, para que no sufriera se traumara más de lo posible, se lo llevaron con sus hermanos.

La madre de Alex estaba igual o peor que mi hermana, todo era un caos...un horrendo caos.

Al final del entierro nos fuimos para casa, mi hermana estaba catatónica.. Estaba fuera, con los ojos huecos...como sin vida.

Muchos se ofrecieron a colaborar mas mi hermana no contestó, así que al final cada uno se fue a casa menos unos vecinos que nos ayudarían a asentarnos y sobretodo a cuidar de los peques.

Una vez que nos encontrábamos ya en casa, los niños se lanzaron a Lizzie, que recuperó un poco el brillo.

Pese a que estaba decaída , pudo hablar y escuchar un poco a los niños y se retiró a la cama.

TJ se abrazó a mi fuerte, pensé que quería ser consolado. Busqué a Castle con la mirada, le había pedido que durmiese en casa esta noche por que intuía que iba a ser muy larga.

Me miró y le indiqué con la cabeza que se quedara con los más pequeños. Asintió y cogí con dificultad a TJ en brazos y me subí arriba con él.

Nos tumbamos en su cama y estuvo medio llorando hasta que se quedó dormido con la chaqueta de su padre encima del pijama y abrazado a una foto en la que salían ambos sonriendo.

Bajé para ver como se las estaba manejando Castle. Me sorprendí ante la escena que vi delante.

Los niños estaban quietos, escuchando a Castle contar un cuento. No les quise interrumpir y me quedé escuchando embobada apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Castle contaba el cuento haciendo gestos, sonidos y poniendo distintas voces captando por completo la atención de todos, además iba añadiendo escenas que se intuía que decían los niños.

Cuando el cuento se acabó, porque las más pequeñas ya se estaban inquietando, muy posiblemente porque tuvieran sueño, me acerqué a ellos.

-¿Os ha gustado el cuento? Les pregunte a los cuatro.

-Si, me contestaron.

-¿ Tenéis sueñecito? Les pregunté a las más pequeñas.

Ellas me miraron rascándose los ojos sin contestar, pero era un indicador inequívoco de que tenían sueño.

-Castle, me voy afuera que tienen una mecedora... Es imposible que no se duerman allí.

Castle asintió sonriendo de una manera muy cálida.

Me encantaba el tiempo del sur de España. Era finales de primavera pero el clima era perfecto para estar en la calle.

Las senté en mi regazo y se tumbaron sobre mí. Empezaron a pedir a su mamá. Era algo que me esperaba.. Y tenia pensada una solución de antemano.

Les canté una nana tras de otra, siguiendo el ritmo de la mecedora, cantando bajito y entrando en un estado de calma.

Cuando ya no me supe más nanas probé con canciones y finalmente las niñas se habían quedado fritas. Les sequé los restos de lágrimas. Besé sus cabecitas y cuando me fui a levantar me di cuenta que era imposible que no se me cayeran estando tan sopas como estaban.

No tenía prisa y esperaba que Castle se diera cuenta. Seguí bamboleando la silla y disfrutando de tenerlas en mis brazos.

Diez minutos más tarde apareció Castle y me echó un cable, cuando volvimos a bajar me dijo:

-No sabía que cantaras tan bien.

Le miré sorprendida.

-¿Me has escuchado?

-Fui a ver como te iba porque los gemelos estaban viendo la tele y entonces te oí, luego les pregunté a los niños si cantabas bien... Y me dijeron que siempre les cantabas... Dijo como un alumno que confiesa al director haber robado un examen.

-No pasa nada Castle. Me gusta cantar pero no hace falta que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-Si bueno... Es que... Intuía que había algo más... Levanté la ceja esperando a ver si lo decía. -El caso es que como se lo he dicho a los niños pues ahora quieren que les cantes.. Y no se si eso te molesta... Me hizo mucha gracia verle excusándose de una tontería.

-Castle, siempre que vengo, me obligan a cantarles mil canciones, no es nada nuevo.

Dije riendome y acercándome a los niños televisivos dejándole medio pasmado.

-¡Tata! !Canción!. Me dijeron superanimados.

Esos niños sabían sacarme una sonrisa en cualquier situación . Les prometí todas las canciones que quisiesen si se ponían el pijama, se lavaban los dientes y se metían en la cama.. No me hizo falta decir mucho más porque salieron corriendo.

-Hasta luego Castle, buenas noches. Me despedí dejándole con todo lo pasado anonado riéndome un poco de él .

Subí arriba, y me senté en el suelo entre las camas de cada uno. Fue más fácil que con las gemelas ya que en seis canciones de Disney ya estaban dormidos.

Cuando salí me choqué con Castle.

-Voy a pensar que me espías. Dije con tono burlón.

-Bueno, es que no sabía si esperar a que te acostases o si había que atender a tu hermana...

Me emocionó tanto su atención que me tapé la cara con las manos, y me eché a llorar, es posible que todo lo ocurrido me hiciera. estallar. Me rodeó con los brazos y esperó a que me calmara.

-Hoy, has estado ahí para cada uno de ellos, acompañándoles en su dolor...

Ladeé la cabeza indicándole que no había sido tan fructífero como lo ponía.

Me quedé un rato en sus brazos hasta oír ruidos en el cuarto de mi hermana. Me escusé y fui para allá.

Mi hermana debía estar en medio de una pesadilla. Me tumbé a su lado y la intenté despertar suavemente.

-¿Alex? Susurró medio dormida.

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente después se puso a llorar.

-Hermanita, vamos pasaré contigo la noche.. Descansa. La susurré.

-No te vayas.. Por favor.

Nunca había visto tan mal a mi hermana, ella tenia un temperamento parecido al mio, buscando siempre valerse por si misma.. La abracé por detrás e hice lo único que se me ocurría que fue cantarle una canción que siempre nos cantaba mi madre.

La mayor parte de la noche o se levantaba ella o era TJ, el cual se durmió a nuestro lado al final. Una vez que parecía que su sueño ya había sucumbido me dormí yo también.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaa, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, dan mucha ilusión .

...

Me desperté y me di cuenta que sólo estaba TJ a mi lado.

No sabía si algo le podía haber pasado a Lizzie así que me levanté.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y tanto las niñas como los gemelos estaban dormidos. Oí un ruido abajo y me sorprendió lo que vi.

-Marchando la segunda ración de bacón... ¿Ahora me contarás algo más de Kate? Porfaaaaa

-Mm ¿unos huevos revueltos? Sugirió mi hermana.

-¿En serio? Contestó pesaroso

-¿Tus palabras implican que he comido demasiado?

-Ahí de mí.. Dos Beckett que parecen arpías.

Vi a mi hermana sonreír y me alegré por dentro. Apreciaba se veras la capacidad de Rick por suavizar los ambientes.

-A ver me estabas contando que Kate era una rebelde pero que no te dejaba hacer a ti nada...

-mmm que rico está mmm si, bua era horrible..era megaprotectora... Si salía con mis amigos y comprábamos alcohol, venía con su moto y me hacía subir. A veces incluso se aliaba con mamá ¡y eso que ella era la rebelde!

Contestó como si fuera todo muy reciente.

Castle se echó a reír y mi hermana también. No me hacia nada de gracia que hablaran de mí, pero no quería romper el momento que estaban pasando.

-Aquí tienes los huevos revueltos.

-Me quejo, pero por lo demás era la mejor.. Siempre podía contar con ella, me contaba todo lo que necesitaba saber.. Sabía arreglar cualquier problema. Ains.. que tiempos. Gracias Richard por hacerme recordar buenos tiempos. -Rick, llámame Rick.. Richard me hace pensar en mi madre. Dijo moviéndose como si tuviera un escalofrío.

-Ya será menos, mi hermana me ha dicho que es actriz, ¿no? Y se metió otro trozo de huevos revueltos.

Sentí que estaba escuchando una conversación privada y me fui hacia las escaleras aunque seguía escuchando.

-¿Tu hermana te habla de mí? ¿bien? Preguntó sorprendido.

-Ay Rick, cuánto te falta para conocer a las mujeres Beckett y porfa ponme un zumito.

Se hizo un silencio y lo vi como una ocasión perfecta. Bajé la parte final de las escaleras y les saludé.

Le di un beso a mi hermana y saludé a Castle.

-¿Hace mucho que te levantaste?

-Tenía mucha hambre y necesitaba despejarme un poco. Gracias por..

-Nada de nada, tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi.

Castle le dio el zumo a mi hermana y me puso un desayuno y se marchó para arriba.

-Tu futuro marido me cae bien, ha sido muy majo.

-Lizzie.. Dije cómo cuando éramos adolescentes y no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Sabe cocinar. Dijo bebiendose el zumo.

La di no muy fuerte en el hombro.

-Aunch, pegando a tu hermana y a tu sobrinito.

-¿ Cómo está? Coloqué suavemente mi mano en su tripa. Noté el movimiento del bebé y Lizzie recolocó mi mano en la zona de las patadas dónde le podía notar claramente.

-Hola peque. Susurré a la tripa. Dije cuatro palabras ñoñas más y paré porque algo mojó mis manos.

Levanté la vista y vi a mi hermana mordiéndose el labio aguantando en llanto pero con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Me sentí muy inútil, Castle no la conocía de nada y conseguía animarla y yo me acercaba y se echaba a llorar..

-Alex, siempre les hablaba.. Fui a quitar mi mano, entendía su sensación. -No, no ahora que él no lo va a poder hacer no me importa que seas tu quién lo haga.

Dejé mi mano ahí y di un giro a la conversación.

-¿Tienes algo pensado hoy?

-Había pensado que podíamos ir a la playa. Que los niños salgan un poco fuera de aquí...

-Me parece bien...hubo un silencio relativamente largo

-Por la tarde vendrán mis compañeros.. Me enviaron un mensaje ayer noche, a echar una mano.

-¿Tu amigo, "hulk" , también viene? Pregunté haciendo hincapié en hulk.

-Sip, le diré que ya estas cogida.

-¿cogida? Madre mia suenas como de una película de los 50.

-¿pillada? ¿comprometida? Dijo riéndose. -Todavía pega a tu amigüito.

-Entre Castle y yo no hay nada.. No digas tonterías.. Le diré que tu amigo es un plasta y seguro que en echa un cable.

-Madre Katie, siempre taaaaan cabezota...Contestó exasperada. -A mi me parece majo.. ¿te imaginas lo que habría dicho mamá?

-Me lo habría robado. Contesté riendo. Espera... Espera ¡ouch! Mi hermana me miró sonriendo mientras fruncía mi rostro. ¿En serio había dicho eso? ¿ Dónde éstas filtro mental? . . .me tapé la boca con la mano, esperando no soltar nada más.

Mi hermana echó a reír y reí con ella porque la felicidad que me hacía verla así podía con todo. En unos minutos se hizo el silencio y los ojos de mi hermana volvieron a perder su vida derrepente. Me asusté de que algo la ocurriese.

-¿Lizzie? Tenía la mirada perdida y no me contestó.

-¿Elizabeth? Dije asustada moviendo la mano delante suya. Al fin movió la cabeza y abrió la boca como para decir algo pero tardó buen rato.

-Tu crees...

-¿si?

-Nada..

-Dímelo...

-tú crees... Bueno... ¿Que no debería dejar de reír y sonreír por un tiempo? Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Hey, que no te de vergüenza decirme lo que sientes... se que no soy especialmente buena mostrando lo que siento pero me lo puedes contar. Hice un breve silencio para reposar una solución-¿ qué querría Alex? Porque seguramente que fueras feliz, no creo que quisiera que te autoimpusieras castigos... Mucho ya lo que vas a tener que bregar. Tu sonrisa aviva el corazón de cualquiera, te honra que puedas sonreír, que puedas levantarte del duelo por tus hijos y por todos cuando seguramente lo que más quieras es estar sola en la cama.

Mi hermana no dijo nada pero se abrazó fuerte a mí. Estuve un rato cogida hasta que me soltó.

Se secó las lágrimas, me agradeció mis palabras y subió arriba.

Me quedé entonces sola en la planta baja. Lavé los restos de desayuno y salí a la mecedora.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Espero saber sobre vuestra opinión de la historia aunque realmente lo que espero es que la disfrutéis.

Un saludo.

...

Me debí quedar dormida meciendome afuera. No tenía fresco ni nada, me di cuenta de que me habían puesto una manta.

Me removí aprovechando lo cómoda que estaba.

Oí la puerta de la terraza abrirse y después unos pies corretear. Seguidos por otros pisotones más sonoros.

-Anda no corrais... Que me ha pedido vuestra mamá que os ponga las sandalias.

jijiji se oía a las pequeñas correteando.

Decidí ayudar a Castle. Me levanté rápido cuando vi que las niñas se acercaban a mí y las encerramos, cogiendo cada uno a una. No paraban de reírse de su rebeldía.

-Gracias Kate, estas pequeñas me estaba tomando el pelo. Dijo cariñosamente.

-Vamos a calzar a estas canijillas. Dije haciéndolas cosquillas.

-¡No! Gritaron riéndose.

-¿No queréis calzaros?

-¡No!

-¿ Queréis ir a la playa?

-¡No!

-¿Queréis un caramelo?

-No. Siguieron contestándose riéndose. Mientras les seguía el rollo ya estaban ambas calzadas, muy ocupadas en seguir diciendo que no.

-Pues ya estáis , vamos a ver al resto, que ¡vamos a la playa! Dije alto poniendo una entonación que sólo usaría para mis sobrinos.

-¡ Plaaayaaa! Contestaron felices.

Me levanté y antes de seguir adentro a las niñas, me paré a hablar con Castle, necesitaba de algún modo agradecerle todo.

-Castle, yo.. No sé como agradecerte todo... Fue a hablar pero le tapé la boca... No tenías porque venir aquí pero estás, no tenías porque apoyar en este berenjenal y aquí estas.. Gracias.

Castle se quedó callado un poco asustado pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Supuse que era su forma de aceptar mis palabras.

Nos dirijimos hacia la casa cuando Castle dijo:

-¡Vamos a la playa! Imitando mi voz riéndose de mi.

-Lo dijo el adulto. Le respondí.

-¡Tata no seas enfadicaaa! Siguió poniendo una vocecilla aguda.

Le cogí de la oreja y tiré para abajo, solté rápido porque tampoco quería hacerle daño.

-Abusona. Repuso poniendo morritos. - Ahora ya en serio, no es que no te imaginaba como madre, que si lo hacía, pero tienes que verte con tus sobrinos.. Estas echa una total mama Kate.

No contesté y entré en la casa, no quería pensar en las palabras de Castle, no sabía si me estaría metiendo en terreno cenagoso.

Dentro todo estaba superrevuelto. Por un lado los cuatro pequeños haciendo de las suyas, mi hermana no estaba y TJ estaba sentado en una silla mirando a la pared.

-¿ Estáis preparados? Les pregunté medio gritando.

El descontrol de los niños corriendo por todos lados no se apaciguó como esperaba.. Ni caso.

-Alex, Jimmy aquí vamos.

Ese grito fue bastante más desafiante. Ya estaba al punto de ponerme a tratarles como sospechosos.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque no paraban de tirar juguetes y hacer un estropicio. Castle me miraba sin saber que hacer. Noté como la vena de mi frente empezaba a sobresalir.

-¡Niños, ya!

Quizás las palabras no fueran mucho, pero mi tono les debió asustar porque se pararon y vinieron a mi cabizbajos.

-Vamos a recoger y nos vamos a la playa...vamos a recoger. Dije indicando los juguetes.

TJ ni se había inmutado, seguía sentado ausente. No supe que hacer, le deje estar y subí por si mi hermana necesitaba algo.

-¿Te queda mucho? Pregunté subiendo las escaleras.

-Ya, ya estoy.. Me la encontré de cara limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Has hablado con TJ? La susurré.

-No quiere hablar.. Creo que hay que darle unos días, no le quiero forzar.

-Vale, entiendo. Pues vamos a la playa. ¿Conduces tú?

-Te guío mejor.

En unos minutos ya estábamos rumbo a la playa. Castle iba en la fila de atrás con los gemelos que no le paraban de molestar aunque se le veía bastante entretenido. Atrás del todo iba TJ con las niñas. Los tres iban adormilados y para cuando llegamos a la playa ya estaban dormidos como troncos.

Nos costó un poco despertarlos y que no bajaran como unos cascarrabias a la playa.

Nos embadurnamos de crema, ninguno éramos especialmente moreno y el sol pega muy fuerte en esa zona.

Miré a Castle que les echaba crema a las niñas. Mas que echarles crema parecía que las pintaba la cara, poniendo estrellitas, puntitos mientras las gemelas se reían.

Me quedé un poco embobada mirándole...hasta que alguien me dio un golpecito en el mentón.

-Que se te cae la baba... Dijo mi hermana de broma.

-Tonta, a mi no se me caía nada. Realmente sabía que si, pero no iba a decírselo a mi hermana con él a escasos metros. Verle tratar a mis sobrinos con tanto cariño le sacaba una de las facetas que más me gustaban de él y cualquier persona se podría sentir atraída por alguien así.

Cuando volví a tierra, me di cuenta de que ya estaban camino a la playa y yo seguía al lado del auto.

Fui trontando hasta ellos que se rieron de mi empanamiento.

No había nadie en la playa por ser una mañana entre semana así que se podía disfrutar de su gran terreno de arena, de las olas.. era perfecto.

Monté con Castle la sombrilla y pusimos unas sillas y desplegamos las toallas y todo tipo de juguetes de los peques.

Mi hermana y los gemelos fueron rápidamente al agua.

-¿Traes bikini? Me preguntó Castle -¿ Podrás manejarlo? Le contesté de broma.

-¿ Podrás manejarme tu a mí? Contestó acercándose muy peligrosamente.

-Tataaaa, castillo. Me dijeron las gemelas interrumpiendo el momento.

Me quité la ropa bajo la atenta mirada de Castle que parecía un niño en busca de un caramelo. Por ello, le tiré mi camiseta a la cara y no le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar. Cogí los cubos con ellas y me fui al borde del agua contorneando mis caderas de forma que sabía que iba a tentarle, puse una sonrisa gatuna porque me hacia sentir "poderosa" saber el efecto que tenía en él. Oí un murmullo de su parte. -Esta mujer me va a volver loco.

Reí y me senté con las niñas a hacer un súper castillo.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado a Castle sólo con TJ. Estuve mirando hacia ellos cada poco tiempo por ver si pasaba algo. TJ no se había querido bañar y ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa. Estuvieron un buen rato mirando el mar, aunque también pillé a Castle mirándome y luego conversaron pero tampoco pude prestarle mucha atención porque las gemelas me estaba embadurnado.

Nuestro castillo estaba un poco de capa caída, no eran mi fuerte.. La verdad es que de pequeña siempre acababa haciendo hoyos porque los castillos no se sostenían .

Me salvaron los gemelos que salieron del agua con mi hermana y quisieron ponerse a ayudar.

Me metí al agua para entre otras cosas quitarme todo el barro, dejándoles bajo la mirada de mi hermana que se había unido al grupo de la sombrilla.

Me puse a hacer el muerto aunque no duré mucho porque había el oleaje justo para que con cada ola me tragase medio mar. Llamé a TJ porque sabia que le gustaba cuando la mar estaba así.

Se hizo el remolón pero con unas palabras de Castle se vinieron ambos a las olas.

Mi corazón latió fuerte, tenía ganas de llorar de alegría de cómo podía haber conocido a alguien como Castle.

En nada estuvieron conmigo y estuvimos saltando largo rato, las olas nos arrastraban y dábamos volteretas en el agua.

En una de ellas acabé en el rompeolas tras llenarme de tierra y de todo, fue un súper revolcón. Al levantarme vi a TJ riéndose , casi me vuelvo a caer porque estaba un poco débil, cuando no sabes si estas de pie o del revés.

Cuando volví con ellos se acercaron a mí.

-Has volado tata, dijo medio riéndose.

Le cogí de los sobaquillos y le lancé por haberse reído de mi, el se intentó resistir mientras se reía.

Entonces noté que era yo la que estaba siendo cogida por detrás. Intenté resistirme, pero ya estaba siendo lanzada.

-Eres una abusona, los chicos somos minoría y nos tenemos que ayudar. Dijo Castle riendo.

-Me vengaré, de los dos.

Los tres nos reíamos y seguimos pasando el rato. TJ estuvo un rato abrazado a mi como una lapa y nos estuvimos haciendo aguadillas. En una de ellas vi a Rick totalmente desprevenido y lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa a TJ sumergí con fuerza la cabeza de Castle.

Cuando ya creí dar todo por concluido, sentí que algo me tiraba del pie.

El muy malvado se agarró de mi pie y me metió con él al agua. Había sido todo una trampa.

Forcejeamos un poco y al salir estábamos muy pegado el uno del otro. Con la respiraciones agitadas, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era besarle, nos mirábamos a los ojos sabiendo que queríamos lo mismo... Pero sabia que no era el sitió idóneo con todos mirando. Aproveché y le hice otra aguadilla y esta vez si que escapé.

TJ se reía y supe que todo había merecido la pena por haberle sacado un poco de alegría.

En eso llamó mi hermana para que nos volvieramos a echar crema y salimos del agua.

Noté a Castle un poco ausente, una vez que nos untamos la crema, en vez de meternos mi hermana sugirió que diésemos un paseo. Castle decidió quedarse allí con los niños y las niñas y mi hermana nos fuimos a andar a orillas del mar.

Las niñas iban delante nuestra hablando la una con la otra .

-Katie, ¿de verdad me vas a decir que no sientes nada por Rick?

-Yo... Es complicado.. Me limité a decir.

Mi hermana me miró levantando la ceja.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? A ver no le conozco menos por lo que me cuentas de él, pero me parece un buen hombre.

-Tengo miedo de mí. Contesté con mucho esfuerzo. -No quiero estropear lo que tenemos y sé que en algún momento la cagaré y no tenerle cerca.. No quiero.

Mi hermana me miró con pena, entre todas las miradas que me esperaba quizás esa fuera la que menos, ella había perdido a su marido y yo la decía sandeces.

Me pasó su brazo por el mío y me dijo en bajito.

-Kate, imagina que le pasase algo como a Alex...te ibas a estar arrepintiendo el resto de tu vida de no haberle permitido entrar... Yo te he visto con otros chicos pero nunca te he visto como con él. Ni he visto a nadie que te mire como él.

No supe que decir, sabía que llevaba razón. En silencio ambas llorábamos: mi hermana recordando a su marido y yo de impotencia.

-Me encantaría que mamá estuviese aquí, ¿sabes lo que te diría?

-Te lo dije. Dijimos juntas riendo y llorando a la vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero cubrir vuestras expectativas.

Lo malo de que todo sea desde el punto de vista de Kate es que solo sabemos lo que doce Castle que oye Kate o que le cuentan.. Pero creo que en parte eso da realismo a la historia.

Mañana no estoy segura si voy a poder subir, espero que si.

Un saludo.

...

Anduvimos un buen trecho y a la vuelta llevamos a las niñas de la mano cantando canciones populares.

Les encantaban las canciones que tenían alguna acción como mover las manos o tocarse el brazo ya que no podían todavía cantar bien todas las palabras pero si hacer los movimientos.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Castle enterrando en arena, sobresaliendo unicamente su cabeza, y a los tres chicos riéndose maliciosamente.

-Castle parece que te han dominado. Le dije en broma.

-Son tres contra uno, y tienen genes de los Beckett.

Les indiqué a los niños que le desenterraran no sin antes tomar unasandalias. reírnos de la escena.

Después nos fuimos a comer a casa y tras una siesta de obligado cumplimiento nos volvimos a juntar todos en el salón.

-Kate, llévate a Castle a conocer el pueblo y vais a la zona de los puestos hippies.

-Pero.. Intenté rebatirla.

-No y no, van a venir todos mis compañeros, los niños les conocen y van a traer a sus hijos. Aprovechar para descansar de nosotros.

Dado que mi hermana no me dejaba decir nada, le conté el plan a Castle, que muy contento accedió.

En un rato ya estábamos en el centro del pueblo, estaba bastante vacío porque aún no era temporada alta y no había excesivo turismo.

-¿Conoces bien el pueblo?

-Si, no es muy grande, y mi hermana ya lleva aquí un montón de años... Ahora vamos a ir a unos puestos hippies.

-¿Nunca ha querido volver a USA? Preguntó intrigado.

-Ha vuelto en vacaciones y en algunas fechas concretas, pero no ... La gente que se quiere quedar destinada fuera suele tener muchas facilidades.

-Oh, claro si.

Entramos a la zona del mercadillo y fuimos viendo los puestos de manera sosegada.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo ni un duro, con las prisas no se me ocurrió sacar euros. Dijo Castle

-No te preocupes ahora te puedo devolver todos los cafés que te debo.

-Kate, tú no me debes ningún café te los llevo porque quiero. Piensa lo de otro modo, no quería que murieses tomando pis de mono ennegrecido.

No pude evitar sonreir con su bobada. Hice algo que sabía que no debía hacer, mirarle a sus ojos.

Él me devolvió la mirada y podía ver en él el aprecio que me tenía. Sin pensarlo me pegué un poco a él y le di la mano.

Castle se debió quedar sorprendido puesto que dejó durante unos segundos su mano rígida. Hasta que envolvió la mía entre la suya.

El roce de nuestros brazos me hacia sentir como en casa, no nos dijimos nada.. A veces es mejor el silencio que romper el momento.

Llevé a Castle hasta el paseo marítimo. A esas horas, ya había un montón de gente por allí, con las bicis, paseando, con monopatines.. Así que aunque intentamos andar por ahí le indiqué que bajasemos a la arena.

Le solté la mano para quitarme las sandalias.

-Es una playa perfecta para montar fiestas.

-¿Eso es lo que te trasmite, don Juan?

-Entre otras cosas, si. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. Dijo señalándose a si mismo.

-Montar una fiesta pequeña si, pero no multitudinaria porque rompería el equilibrio.

-¿El equilibrio?

-Si, el sonido del vaivén de las olas es tranquilizador, sino es como una fiesta en la arena.

-¿Aunque haya oleaje?

-Tanto o más en ese caso.

-No te imaginaba tan marina, dijo parándose.

Me di la vuelta a contestar dado que no le entendía.

-¿Por qué no me iba a gustar?

-Porque no la puedes controlar.. La mar es como salvaje, rebelde pero a su vez apasionada. Puede estar tranquiloide como un estanque o rugir como un trueno.

No entendía muy bien lo que quería dejar en claro. Me miraba intensamente pero yo no comprendía.

-No..no te entiendo, Castle.

-Kate...¿no lo ves? Dijo cogiendome de los hombros. Parecia que se estaba volviendo loco.

-Te veo y veo el mar y me gusta el mar tal y como lo describes.

\- Tu eres igual que la mar... Es cómo tú.

-Oh...No sabía muy bien que decir porque me sentía un poco fuera de lo que decía . Le miré un poco dubitativa porque aparte de parecer un poco loco.

-Yo.. Kate.. Bueno tu ya lo sabes.. Dijo mirando al mar.

-¿Qué sé?

-¿Ni te lo imaginas?

-Castle no te estoy entendiendo.

-¿Por qué no me llamas Rick nunca? Todo el mundo me llama Rick alguna vez, incluso Expo y Ryan.

-Para mi.. eres Castle.

Separó la mirada de mi y se puso a andar.

-¿He dicho algo malo? Le pregunté Se volvió a parar y esta vez fue él quien se dio la vuelta.

-No sé, yo.. Tampoco quiero presionarte a nada, no es el momento porque estoy aquí para apoyarte... No te preocupes, vamos a caminar. Castle retomó el paso.

Ya había entendido toda la conversación. Era ahora o nunca.

Di dos zancadas largas y le cogí del brazo para que se diera la vuelta.

-Puede que no te llamara Rick para no exponerme ti, para que no pareciese que intimabamos pero.. Luego te convertiste en Castle, el resto de gente te llamara Richard o Rick pero yo te conocí por tus libros y allí eras Castle y luego te conocí en la comisaría y allí también eras Castle..pero me esforzaré y te llamaré Rick si así prefieres.

-Oh, no lo había pensado así.. Dijo claramente confuso. -Como tu quieras dijo un poco melancólico. Y se intentó girar para retomar el camino.

Ya armada de valor , volví a sujetarle el brazo. Esta vez me miró muy sorprendido y más aún cuando di un paso hacia él.

-Me gusta el mar si.. Puede que sea como yo, pero hay algo que me gusta más que eso.. Porque es fiel, porque es bueno porque me hace reír y me apoya en lo bueno y en lo malo aunque a veces parezca un niño y porque le aprecio de veras.

Castle se quedó rígido pero yo no. Cogí con la mano su camisa y tiré de ella para poder juntar nuestros labios.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo me pegó a él agarrándome la cintura.

Entreabrió sus labios dejándome paso aunque no duró mucho porque él estaba impaciente por tomar las riendas. Coloqué mis brazos en su cuello y el movió uno de los suyos a la parte baja de mi espalda. Me pegué a él sintiendo su olor y su presencia. Cuando ya no podía respirar me separé de él y el posó su cabeza en mi hombro oliendo mi pelo.

Unos segundos después se separó, asustado y dio un paso atrás.

-Kate... Yo... Tú estas en un momento delicado yo.. No quiero que sientas que me aprovecho de ti...puedo esperar..bueno si me sigues besando así no sé...

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Rick..Tú eres de lo poco que tengo claro en mi vida. Todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho darme cuenta de que tengo que aprovechar el momento..no más y sis.. Dije mirándole a los ojos emitiendo todo mi cariño.

-No más y sis...repitió como si estuviera sorprendido. -¿ esto no es un tengo que besarte y adiós?

-Nop, esto es un hola. Dije con vergüenza.. -Pero si no quieres..

Castle no solía estar tan estático quizás hubiera entendido mal todas las señales.. Me empecé a inquietar..

-No, no.. No quiero estar en ningun sitio que no sea contigo. Dijo sonriendo esta vez.-Y además te queda muy bien ese rojo en tus mejillas, detective.

Su sonrisa se me contagió y nos abrazamos. De repente Castle se agachó y sin yo preveerlo me puso en volandas sobre su hombro.

Echó a andar rápido dando vueltas.

-Voooy a salir con Kateeee. Repitió como si fuese un niño.

-Bajaaaaame Caaaastle. Grite furiosa pataleando. -¡Bajame ahora mismo! Castle no me hacia ni caso y se reía. - Bájame o...

-O... Dijo parándose. Utilicé una llave de la academia y le tiré al suelo bajandome de él.

Le deje inmovilizado al muy torpe.

-Me rindo me rindoooo. Gritó de broma mientras se reía.

-Eres un tontorrón... Dije con una sonrisa

Le solté y me agarró y caí con él a la arena.

-¡Castle! Estás loco. Le grité riendo.

-Kate se te ve relajada... Dijo estando ambos tumbados en la arena.

-Aja. Contesté levantando la ceja, intuía, conociendo a Castle, que iba a decir algo más.

-Y no es hora de relajarse...

-A, ¿no? Contesté con una carcajada.

-No, no y sé exactamente lo que te puede activar.

En ese momento se giró y me besó tiernamente, de un modo lento. Participé después añadiendo fuerza pero tuvimos que separarnos antes de que todo se nos fuera de las manos. Vamos me separé yo antes de hace lo que hubiese querido que era seguir con el subida encima suya.

-Me esperaba más de tus frases de ligoteo. Dije riendo.

-mmm ¿que hace una chica como tu en un sitio como éste? Dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que estás apunto de sacarte el título de piropeador albañil dije entre risas.

Tras ello, seguimos caminando haciendo el tonto y cogidos de la mano hasta que se hizo hora de volver a casa.

De camino nuestra conversación se volvió más seria.

-Rick.. Yo bueno.. Me gustaría mantener esto entre nosotros un tiempo.

-Si, si mejor tu hermana es capaz de matarme. Dijo removiéndose en el asiento.

-Anda ya, si mi hermana es un pedacito de pan.

-Tienes un sentido de pedacito de pan muy peculiar... No definiría así un militar.. Llámame loco.

Le di un golpe en el hombro.

-Tonto

-Mira Kate, yo estoy comprometido en esto al 100% no tengo ninguna prisa, con poder estar cerca tuyo soy feliz.

Notaba como sus palabras llegaban a mi. Recordé el miedo que había tenido de que cruzando la línea, todo se estropeara y por ahora no era así.


	9. Chapter 9

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Si, quizás fuera un poco rápido pero tampoco quería retorcer mucho más la historia.. Y tampoco van a poder avanzar muy rápido por encontrarse en la situación en la que están .

Puede que este capítulo no sea lo que estabais esperando, bueno creo que nos permite ver que los personajes no son perfectos.

Y seguramente disfrutéis un montón en los siguientes capítulos.

...

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi hermana lo niños estaban derrotados. Sus compañeros les habían puesto mil actividades y les habían extenuado hasta que ya sólo podían dormir.

Según palabras de mi hermana, TJ estaba más animadillo y había participado algo.

-Ellos son unos expertos tratando con niños que han tenido perdidas porque en casi todas las unidades caen de vez en cuando compañeros... Es algo que tenemos siempre presente... Por eso esperaba ser yo y no él.. Dijo entre lágrimas mi hermana.

Me fui con ella a la cama y ella con su cabeza sobre mi regazo se quedó dormida.

A mitad de la noche, oí movimiento. Me levanté y pasé por la habitación de TJ.

Vi que se había hecho pis en la cama, seguramente sin darse cuenta...y estaba llorando encima de la cama, mojado y todo.

-Hey TJ, ven levanta. No pasa nada, vamos a la ducha.

-Fue sin querer, tata. Dijo medio lloriqueando.

-Lo sé, vamos a la ducha y en un minuto lo arreglamos.

Le llevé de la mano hasta la ducha, donde le ayudé a desvestirse. Le costó mucho deshacersce de la chaqueta de su padre, que apenas se había quitado.

Una vez limpio mientras le ayudaba a vestirse le conté:

-Yo, bueno tu mamá también.. Siempre llevamos algo de tu abuela para tenerla presente... Mira, este es su anillo. Dije mostrándole mi collar.

-Oh...¿puedo? Dijo acercando su mano. -Es muy bonito.-Tata..

-¿Si?

-¿ Tú echas de menos a la abu?

-Si, todos los días pienso en ella... No es malo echar de menos a tu papá TJ.

-Tengo miedo de olvidarle.. Yo quiero que esté aquí.

-Yo también peque.. Pero nunca le olvidarás, nunca... Yo de mi mamá me acuerdo de cuándo comíamos juntas y de las bromas que hacia y de como ponía una cara graciosa cuando estudiaba. Seguro que de tu papá recuerdas cómo jugabais al fútbol, cómo ir en la bici o cuando ibais a la playa...

-A saltar las olas. Respondió más animado.

-O vuestra comida favorita.

-Los macarrones.

-O cuando jugabais con las cartas... Porque tú papá te quería a ti y a tus hermanos mucho. Tus hermanos a lo mejor no se acuerdan de él.. Pero estáis tú y mamá para enseñarles tal y cómo lo hizo contigo. No pude evitar llorar yo también..

Mi sobrino se me abrazó y se quedo ahí pegado hasta que se durmió.

Le dejé en la cama con mi hermana, aunque no quería dejarle ahí sin mi en medio por si se ponía como todos los niños a patalear y moverse y daba a Lizzie.

Quité las sabanas y dejé el colchón a secarse. Bajé a la lavadora, la encendí y preparé una cama extra que había debajo de la de TJ. Sabía que había una cama hinchable más pero no sabía dónde estaba.

Una vez resuelto todo, volví con TJ a la cama supletoria y ya me dispuse a volver con Lizzie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó adormilada.

-TJ se hizo pis en la cama, metí a lavar las sábanas.

-Oh..Kate. Dijo con angustia.-No estuve ahí para él.

-Para cubrirte estoy yo..y necesitas descansar. Mañana le das un súper abrazo y solucionado.

-¿ Cómo te fue con tu amigo?

-Muy bien. Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Katie contestando muy bien? Uuuuuuy dijo sentándose sobre la cama. -Cuenta cuenta.

-No ha pasado nada, hemos paseado.

-Mentirosa...

-Anda, vamos a dormir.

-¿No me lo vas a contar?

-Nop.

-Joo Katieee, tu sobrino o sobrina lo quiere saber.

-A bueno pues acerca que se lo digo. Puse su mano en su tripa y susurré una tontería. -Ya esta.

-Eres malaaaa Dijo como una niña pequeña.

\- Es labor de las hermanas mayores chinchar a las pequeñas. Dije sonriendo como tantas veces cuando éramos niñas.

-Porfa plis.. Dijo juntando las manos.

-Ay..vale... Puessss puede que haya pasado algo. Mi hermana junto las manos riéndose.

-Habla vamos.. dame una alegría.

-Pueees puede que nos hayamos besado..

-!Aaaai! ! Lo sabía ! Dijo pegando un gritillo.

La tapé la boca con la mano para que no levantase a nadie.

\- ¿Para cuando la boda? Dijo riéndose .

-Tonta

-Oye entre estas cuatro paredes, mantener las formas, ¿eh? Dijo riéndose.

Me puse roja como un tomate.

-Pretendemos dejarlo durante un tiempo entre nosotros..

-Si ya, en unos días os veo durmiendo en un hotel.

-Para ya..

-Oye si os casaís que sea después de que nazca el bebé, ¿vale? Dijo riendo.

No la contesté porque aunque se animara no todo tenía que ser a costa mía. Mi hermana siguió sugiriendo tonterías como que de que color iban a ser los trajes de los niños, que si aquí o en Nueva York..

-Vale... Ya paro.. Pero que sepas que me alegro por ti, Kate... Te tocaba ya poder pasar página.

-No... No he pasado página... No voy a olvidar lo que pasó y pillaré a su asesino y lo meteré entre rejas para que se pudra.

-Katie.. No, mira está bien buscar a su asesino.. Pero tu vida es tu vida y no tienes más para gastar. Mamá no querría que dieses las tuya por eso...

\- ¿y tú que sabes? Contesté borde sin pensar mi respuesta.

-Yo estuve allí cuando papá no podía levantar cabeza, tú...tú estabas fuera en la universidad y yo tuve que recuperarme del golpe, acabar el instituto, aguantar a padre borracho y soportar la pérdida de mamá . Dijo entre lágrimas. -Tú querias buscar al asesino de mamá, querías ir fuera, pero me dejaste sola con Jim... Se hizo un silencio, porque sabía que llevaba razón, cuando mi hermana se fue, mi padre seguía siendo un alcohólico pero ya estaba todo más estabilizado y yo en el peor momento me había ido, me había refugiado en la universidad y más tarde en la academia. Se me partía el corazón sólo con pensarlo.

-Asi que no me digas que no sé de lo que hablo.. Dijo serenándose.

-Lizzie...

-Ni Lizzie ni Elizabeth ni nada. Las lágrimas caían descontroladas por mi rostro.

-Perdoname, por favor. La dije con angustia.

-Lo hice hace tiempo lo unico que quiero es que no destruyas tu vida.. Anda no llores.. Dijo haciéndome una seña para que me acercara.

Estuvimos abrazadas un rato, sentí como el amor de mi hermana me relajaba.

Tenía un cúmulo de cosas en el cerebro que no sabía si reír o llorar, había vivido cosas felices, hablar con Castle pero también había sacado momentos duros con mi hermana.

Sabía que era fanagoso pero era el momento de hablar se otro tema.

-¿ Con papá cómo vas?

Noté como se tensaba.

-Le llamé y se lo dije..lo de Alex.. y luego me llamó, le dije que esperase unos días y que le llamaría.. Pero no sé si quiero verle..

-Lo entiendo...¿ piensalo vale? Asintió con la cabeza y los dormimos como cuando eramos pequeñas y pasábamos la noche contándonos cosas, abrazadas frente a frente.


	10. Chapter 10

Quizás me repita, pero vuestro apoyo me alegra un montón :).

...

Me levanté muy temprano como los días pasados, el estrés, el jet lag o el subidón que fue abrirme ayer con Castle eee Rick.

Bajé al salón y allí estaba el susodicho. En pijama preparando bacón y huevos revueltos como si fuese tu casa.

No me vio ni me oyó ya que estaba tatareando una canción que no reconocí . Me acerqué por detrás y me abracé a él besando su hombro.

Rick se asustó y dio un respingo pero reaccionó rápido dándose la vuelta.

Acercó su rostro al mio y bajito dijo.

-Hey

-Hey, respondí con una sonrisa que no cabía en la cara.

Le besé suave, despacio. Pero sin darme cuenta se calentó el ambiente por segundos y tuve que separarme con gran esfuerzo.

-Ahora si...buenos días. Dijo Castle. -Sientate que el desayuno ya está.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Sientate, dejame hacerte un detalle.

-¿El café?

-El café está en proceso, no quería que se quedara frío.

Se movía por la cocina como si la conociese de toda la vida y en unos minutos ya estábamos ambos desayunando.

-Manejas bien la cocina ,¿no?

-Tu hermana ayer me nombró chef oficial, si la hice 5 huevos revueltos no exagero. Dijo bromeando.

-Pobre Castle, debió ser duro. Dije con ironía.

-Ey, tuve ganas de comerme todo lo que la preparé y me aguanté.. que conste.

-Muy bien Castle.

Aproveché el momento de descuido para robarle su baicon, yo ya me había acabado el mio y a él aun le quedaba.

-Hey! Mi baicooon. Dijo tras el robo.

-Mmmmn que rico. Contesté riendo y masticando despacio.

-¡Ladrona! Mañana desayunarás cereales. Veía como Castle me quería quitar algo de el plato, así que coloqué mi tenedor en posición de defensa y estuvimos riéndonos peleando por quien robaba comida a quien.

Fregamos los platos juntos, castle enjabonando y yo secando. Mientras nos rozabamos el uno con el otro o nos reíamos de alguna tontería y nos dábamos besos fugaces.

Le animé a sentarnos fuera. Pese a que lo que más me apetecía era tontear con Castle, sentía a su vez que tenia que guardar algo de respeto puesto que Alex había muerto hace nada y mis sobrinos y mi hermana estaban intentando salir adelante.

Me senté con él en dos sillas afuera apoyando mis piernas encima de las suyas mientras el las acariciaba.

-¿ Cómo era el marido de tu hermana , Alex? Me preguntó tras hablar un rato de temas intrancesdentes.

-Era de aquí y era muy distinto a mi hermana. Él era muy de hacer bromas y hacer el tonto, era el primero que se ponía a bailar y sabía levantar cualquier comida incómoda. Trabajaba en un bar y siempre nos contaba mil anécdotas y cocinaba genial, estaba enseñando a TJ. Y lo más importante que quería con locura a mi hermana y a los niños, se le veía siempre muy feliz.

-¿ Cómo se conocieron?

-Creo que fue en una fiesta, él la sacó a bailar y ella se lo pasó genial y realmente lo siguiente casi que supe es que se iban a casar. Dije con cierta melancolía.

-¿ y cuándo supiste que ibas a ser tía?

\- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?

-No, es que me gusta oírte hablar tan apasionada.

Ladee la cabeza ante sus palabras y seguí.

-Pues ese día, me volví loca . Quería achucharla pero claro, no podía, la estuve acosando por skype tanto como Alex, que la compraba chuches y no la dejaba coger nada porque estaba súper preocupado. Nos vimos tres veces durante el embarazo... Aunque lo que si que fue alucinante fue cuando nació TJ. La conexión que sientes con esa cosita chiquitaja que no puede ni aguantar su cabeza es brutal y luego me pasó lo mismo con el resto de ellos.

-Con Alexis me pasó igual, fue verla y saber que la quería para siempre. Me conquistó con sus pelillos pelirrojos.

Sonreí imaginandomele hace unos años con Alexis bebé.

Poco después de ello, vinieron los gemelos corriendo como solían hacer.

-Holaaa taaataaaa. Vinieron gritando y subiéndose encima mía.

-Hola peques, ¿ cómo habéis dormido? Dije dándoles besitos a los dos.

-Hoy volvemos al cole.

-¿ Tenéis ganas?

-Me gustaría que nos llevara papá, como siempre, pero mamá nos ha dicho que nos va a acompañar. Dijo Alex

-¿ Está mamá despierta? Les pregunté.

\- Si, esta despertando a las gemes. Respondió Jimmy.

Me hizo gracia el mote que les ponía a sus hermanas cuando ellos eran también gemelos.

-¿ Queréis desayunar? Rick cocina muy bien bacón..

Dije levantándome con Castle.

\- ¡Baicon! Gritaron ilusionados.

-Siempre quise ser chef. Dijo de broma. -Aunque también se hacer tortitas con caras...

Le sonreí agradeciéndole el gesto.

Entré por delante suya a la casa y subí arriba.

Allí me encontré a mi hermana jugando con las dos niñas en el suelo. Haciendo carantoñas y haciendo trenzitas a Annie mientras Lily miraba riendo.

-Buenos días. Dije entrando en la habitación.

-Holaaaaa contestaron las niñas.

Me senté con Lily y le hice las mismas trenzas que estaba haciendo mi hermana, como nos hacia mi madre. Dos y de raíz.

-Somos princesas. Dijo Annnie

Les encantaba vestirse con disfraces, con tiaras, anillos, collares y la revolución era cuando se pintaban las uñas... La verdad es que eran iguales a nosotras de pequeñas.

-Tata, ¿Frozen?

Miré a mi hermana un poco estrañada porque no entendía.

-Han visto Frozen por millonésima vez... Ya sabes en la que Elsa la del hielo es la hermana mayor...

-Frozeeen. Dijeron las niñas.

-Aaah... La del muñeco de nieve. En realidad si que las había entendido puesto que las niñas tenían mochila, ropa, platos de frozen..

-Canción. Dijeron tirandoseme encima.

\- Canción porfaaa. Dijeron ya sin saber como pedirmelo. Mi hermana se reía porque las niñas no sabían que hacer para que aceptase. Yo me reía también .

-Nosotras bailamos. Dijeron convencidas de que era un buen trato, muy serias ellas.

Mi hermana puso la canción en el móvil y la cantamos las dos mientras bailabamos con las pequeñas haciendo el bobo.

Las niñas intentaban cantar la canción pero sólo se sabían frases sueltas, eso si lo vivían a tope.

Cuando se acabó la canción las niñas y yo nos quedamos con ganas de más, pero tenían que ir a la guardería para volver un poco a su rutina.

Bajamos cada una con una niña , ya vestidas peinadas y muy acicaladas cuando nos encontramos a los niños riendo con Castle. El cual se había puesto un paño en la frente como los cocineros chinos.

-Batman, batman. Decía Alex

-Pero si ya te has tomado a Iron Man y a superman.

-Yo quiero un flash. Dijo Jimmy ajeno a nuestra presencia.

Mi hermana me miró con una expresión que indicaba incomprensión absoluta.. Pero cuando nos acercamos entendimos rápidamente de lo que se trataba.

Castle les había hecho tortitas pintando con sirope a superheroes y ahora estaba haciendo con cuidado una de la insignia de superman.

-Hola chicos, saludó mi hermana -Yo también quiero.

-Marchando tortita a... Jimmy y que creo que va a ser la última.

-Oh.. Dijeron los gemelos.

-Que se dice. Les dijo mi hermana.

-Gracias Sr. Castle.

-Nada, otro día repetimos y ensayo otras caras.

Castle preparó otras cuantas tortitas, todas con dibujos de caritas, flores, dos de copos de nieve a las pequeñas... Y en un rato estábamos todos comiendo juntos. TJ bajó el último, pero no se quedó sin sus tortitas dibujadas.

-Lavo yo. Dije una vez acabé.

-Pero que no estoy minusválida. Contestó mi hermana.

-No, pero tu tienes que ayudar a los gemelos.

-Siempre una mandona. Dijo de broma mi hermana.

-¿La tata es una mandona? Preguntó TJ.

\- Sólo conmigo porque se aprovecha de ser la mayor.

Nos reimos cuando TJ se rió y afirmó que como él hacia con los gemelos.

Después de desayunar, lavé los platos mientras se preparaban y Castle y TJ me ayudaban a recoger.

Mi sobrino mayor no iba a volver al cole hasta dentro de unos días, consideramos con él que descansara un poco más ya que lo estaba pasando mal.

En unos minutos bajaban los cinco, los niños muy peripuestos. Los niños con los pelos de punta con un poco de gomina y las niñas con sus trencitas.

Castle se fue con mi hermana y les acompañó y yo me quedé con TJ.

-Tata..

-Dime, contesté sentada desde la mecedora.

No contestó y me asustó un poco, cuando me giré me lo encontré al lado mia con su guante y una pelota de béisbol.

-Oooh, desde la última vez que vine no jugué, que ganas.

Nos pusimos a pelotear. Se notaba que entrenaba puesto que hace unos años recuerdo que tiraba la pelota a lo loco y ahora lo hacia con cierto estilillo.

Un rato despues volvieron Castle y Lizzie. Lizzie se subió arriba y abajo nos quedamos los tres.

Estuvimos leyendo y TJ pasó un rato viendo los dibujos.

Me gustó mucho disfrutar de ese momento con Castle, quizás no fuese normal que en lo nuevo de nuestra relación estar contenta con sólo estar pegada a él, leyendo cada uno un libro.

Cuando veía que TJ estaba totalmente abstraído viendo la tele, le robaba un beso.

Pronto se hizo la hora de comer, y sabia que una de las cosas que más le gustaba a TJ era ayudar en la cocina.

-¿Me echas una mano con la cocina?

-No me apetece..

-¿Seguro?

-Me miró un poco ausente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se marchó arriba. Me quedé petrificada porque noté su dolor y me sentí como una tonta. Fui tras él pero Castle me sujetó del brazo.

\- Déjale un rato... Que se libere.

-No me di cuenta, Castle... Dije al borde de las lágrimas. Me senté apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Castle. Me sentía un poco mal.

Unos 15 minutos después bajó Lizzie con TJ de la mano. El pobre tenia los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando, al igual que mi hermana.

-Vamos a preparar la cocina, ¿a que sí TJ? Dijo con ganas mi hermana.

El niño asintió y nos pusimos los tres manos a la obra mientras Rick llamaba a su familia


	11. Chapter 11

Hola buenas

Cap cortito marchando :).

,...

Mientras cocinábamos noté a mi hermana un poco rara pero fue una actividad que consideraría que salió bien porque aunque al principio estaba un poco estático, TJ se activó y nos ayudó con la ensalada, a cortar el tomate a mezclar salsas...

Después de comer, Lizzie me pidió si podía ir a recoger a los niños más tarde porque ella tenía un recado que hacer.

No me dio mas explicaciones y yo no quise insistí.

TJ cayó el primero en la siesta. Mi hermana se fue nada más dormirse el niño.

Con cuidado le llevé del sillón a la cama quedándome sola con Castle.

Rick se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo como un zombie la vuelta ciclista España. Me acerqué por detrás y puse mis manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos suavemente.

Fui dejando leves besos por el hombro subiendo hacia el cuello. Noté como su piel se ponía de gallina.

Levantó su mano tocando mi cuerpo. Cogió mi camiseta y tiró hacia mi, girando su cabeza para poder besarnos.

Fue como un saludo. Separamos nuestros labios cuando no nos quedaba ya aire. Apoyamos frente con frente y Castle dio la vuelta a su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas sobre el sillón. Puso sus brazos en mis caderas y tiró de mí hasta que caí encima suya.

-Castle, ¿acaso eres malabarista? Dije riendo.

Me abrazó a él, me daba mucho calor, parecía un oso. Pero no paró quieto y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Paraaaaaa dije riendo

-uuuy si tienes cosquillas.

Siempre había tenido un montón de cosquillas, no podía parar de dar saltos y reír. Intenté aguantar y hice una llave para inmovilizarle.

-Aguafiestas. Dijo con morritos.

-Que sepas que tengo un arma... Como me hagas cosquillas otra vez...

-Promesa de scout. Dijo cruzando los dedos.

-Si no fuiste scout.

-Te lo juro por snoopy. Dijo de broma.

No pude controlar la risa.

-Estás hecho todo un macho men, vamos arriba a dormir la siesta, que quiero aprovechar y me pongo la alarma.

-¿Juntos? Dijo asombrado.

-Dormir Castle...que está mi sobrino a dos metros de la puerta.

-Dormir esta bien. Dijo varias veces en modo de mantra.

Hacia calor, pero Castle me agarró por detrás en cucharilla y quedé protegida por él. En otro momento no le dejaría, y no pensaba convertirlo en costumbre pero en ese momento necesitaba sentir su cariño para poder seguir adelante.

Me levanté desorientada por el sonido del móvil. Apagué el despertador y dejé con una carta avisando de que iba a por los peques y les dejaba descansar.

Pasé primero por la guardería, donde la profesora se puso a llorar por lo que le había ocurrido a Alex, se veía que lo estaba pasando mal, pero las gemelas no entendían nada.

Los gemelos salieron más tarde del colé un poco enrarecidos. Aunque les intenté sonsacar toda a información posible no dijeron nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa , se despejaron un poco más y dejé a los cuatro jugar en el patio trasero mientras los otros dos dormían.

Unos minutos después entró mi hermana por la puerta. Traía una pequeña bolsita y los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

Bajo una atenta mirada a los niños, me acerqué a ella.

-¿Solucionaste todo?

Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó y me abrazó tanto como su tripa lo permitía.

-¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho cuando ha subido hoy TJ antes de comer?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque me imaginaba de lo que sería.

-Que no quería cocinar por si le enfadaba a papá que no lo hiciera con él. Dijo volviendo a llorar desconsolada.

Estuvimos así un rato, sin decir nada más. Hasta que TJ bajó por las escaleras.

-Mami, ¿estas bien?

Mi hermana se separó de mí y cogió la bolsa con la que había entrado. Asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Ven vamos a sentarnos, tengo algo que darte.

Se sentaron en el sillón uno al lado del otro y yo les miraba desde atrás.

-TJ, papá ya no esta aquí, pero el siempre siempre va a estar contigo. Siempre. Dijo muy despacito mi hermana, como si le costase.

-A lo mejor te gustaría tener algo que te recuerde a él para que sientas que no estas haciendo las cosas a sus espaldas, sino con él. Se que te encanta su chaqueta pero es una talla muy grande y todavía te pones malo si la llevas en verano.

TJ intentó intervenir pero mi hermana no le dejó hablar.

-Tus hermanos aún son muy pequeños, pero ellos también tendrán algo. Mira yo tengo su anillo de boda con el mio. Le indicó a la mano y de la abuela, tengo una medalla. Dijo señalando un collar.

-Estoy segura de que Alex habría querido que tuvieras esto. Dijo mientras ambos lloraban.

Sacó el reloj de Alex de la bolsa y se lo colocó en la muñeca a TJ. Había puesto más agujeros para que le ajustara. El niño miraba maravillado al reloj y se lo acercó al pecho.

-¿Lo vas a cuidar? Preguntó mi hermana emocionada.

TJ asintió y se abrazó a mi hermana.

Yo ya no podía más, había estado aguantando la emoción pero no pude más. Quería achucarles pero quería dejarles tener su momento.

Por detrás me sujetaron dos brazos y me giré a ellos. Abrazándome a Castle que también lloraba.

Nos interrumpió TJ, que se me acercó y me enseñó el reloj. Yo le achuché bastante fuerte y cuando le solté le dejé ir a fuera con sus hermanos.

Mi hermana continuaba en el sofá, con la mirada a la pared.

Me acerqué a ella y sentándome a su lado dije:

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Lizzie. No habrían podido tener mejores padres que vosotros.

Mi hermana me miró y asintió. La ayudé a secarse las lágrimas.

La tarde fue bastante tranquila por lo demás. Estuvimos jugando con los niños en el jardín hasta que se hizo de noche y entre todos preparamos los sándwiches.

Mi hermana estaba muy cansada, al parecer el bebé no paraba de dar patadas, tuvo que irse a sentar al sillón.

Los niños estaban un poco preocupados y les dejé acercarse a su madre.

-¿ Bebé? La preguntaron las pequeñas, acercando su manita a la tripa.

\- Darme la manita. Contestó mi hermana.

Puso la mano de las gemelas en la zona de las patadas. Ambas pusieron cara de sorpresa.

-Os ha dicho hola, no puede hablar aún y por eso da patadas. Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza y los niños pasaron a colocar su mano.

-¿ Cuándo va a poder jugar con nosotros? Preguntó Jimmy.

-En unos meses... La imagen se volvió más tierna aun cuando mi hermana les abrazo a todos.

Pude oír un..

-Mis niños, os quiero.

Miré a Castle, como derramaba una lágrima. Me acerqué y se la limpie, dejando mi mano en su mejilla. El me miró extrañado, yo creo que por la cercanía que ello implicaba.

No dijimos nada más, porque vinieron los niños a acabar de cocinar.

Mi hermana subió arriba y bajó una bolsa bien abultada. Nos llamó para que nos sentáramos con ella. .

-Antes de cenar, tengo un regalo para todos vosotros. Es un regalo de mamá y papá. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio como cogiendo fuerzas. -Ya lo hemos hecho cuando nacisteis cada uno de vosotros, así que os voy a dar un bebé para que os acostumbreis y veáis porque así va a ser vuestro hermanito.

Sacó de la bolsa a los bebés y los fue repartiendo.

-!Que chulo! Dijo Alex.

-¿No te acuerdas de cuando Lily y Annie? Pregunto TJ

-Nop.

Yo si me acordaba de ellos, cada uno pertenecía a cada niño y se lo daban para que se fueran acostumbrado y así no les resultara raro cuando cambiaban el pañal o daban el biberón.

Era muy gracioso luego verles con el juguete al lado dándoles de comer como hacia papá y mamá con el hermanito.

-¿ Bebé ? Dijeron las niñas.

-Si, es para vosotras, ahora a cenar.

Las niñas se llevaron a la cena los bebes al que sentaron con ellas en sus sillas. Los niños los dejaron bien sentaditos en el sofá.


	12. Chapter 12

muchas gracias por los comentarios, seguir la historia y darla a favorito. Sentir vuestro apoyo es una alegría :).

La noche fue más tranquila, aunque esta vez fueron los gemelos los que tuvieron pesadillas. Echaban de menos a su padre y soñaban con él.

Mi hermana tenía muy mala cara, entre que dormía mal por ella misma y por que los niños se levantaban parecía que iba a enfermar.

El desayuno fue más sano que días pasados y me encargué de llevar los niños al colé para que mi hermana pudiese descansar.

Al volver TJ estaba tumbado viendo la tele y Castle en el otro sofá leyendo.

-Hola, ¿os apetece hacer algo esta mañana?

-No mucho la verdad. Contestó TJ

-Tenía pensado hacer una cosa que os va a gustar...

-Dinos Kate.

-¿Que os parece si hacemos tarta de oreo? Creo que hoy vienen los abuelos por la tarde y podemos hacer también bizcocho.

TJ no me contestó, quizás me había pasado un poco.

-¿Podemos hacer batido de oreo también?

No tenia ni idea de cómo se hacía, vamos, sabia hacer esas dos tartas y ya, ningún postre más pero si eso le animaba a por ello.

-¡Si! Miro la receta en internet, vamos a lavarse las manos.

Castle se fue con TJ y volvieron preparados para cocinar.

Estuvimos a gusto , sin hablar mucho, concentrados en cocinar. Cada rato, Castle hacia alguna tontería del estilo de te pongo masa en la nariz o pongo chocolate de más. También muy intencionadamente rozaba conmigo, tocaba mi brazo o ponía su mano en mi espalda, acercándose a mí para por ejemplo oler la mezcla.

Me aguanté todas las ganas que tenía de cogerle y besarle. Eso si, en el momento que TJ marchó al baño, le arrinconé contra el mueble de cocina y creo que se sorprendió.

Perdí un poco el control, pero porque Castle me había estado tentando toda la mañana. Me separó de él, antes de que si mi sobrino se acercase le tendríamos que llevar a terapia. Pero de todas formas permanecimos abrazados cogidos por la cintura.

-Parece que la señora quería un beso. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vas a ver lo que es bueno señor Castle.

-¿ Es un reto? Dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.

-Puede... Me mordí el labio como conteniendome a la vez que movía levemente mis caderas. Noté la presión del bulto de Castle, sabía que llevaba las de ganar tentándole.

-Kate, como no pares... No me voy a poder contener y ya puede venir unamarabunta o tu sobrino que no pararé. Dijo con sufrimiento.

Me reí de lo exagerado que era y me separé andando contorneando las caderas hacia el sillón.

-No no no... Ahora no te vas. Te has pasado. Dijo siguiéndome. -Te has aprovechado.

-Ohhh pobre bebecito.. Dije poniendo morritos.

Entonces Castle por un calentón o venganza vino hacia mí y me besó fuerte, con pasión introduciendo un mano por debajo de mi camisa. Y la otra sujetando mi cuello mientras tocaba mi pelo. Estallé en placer por lo bien que me besaba y soltando un gemido que se silenció al estar nuestras bocas unidas.

En ese instante, Castle, se separó de mí dejandome agitada, despeinada y con la camiseta descolocada. Tardé en reaccionar y juré vengarme.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquilo. Metimos los bollos en el horno y el batido quedó aceptable ( digamos que hubo una sobre representación de galletas, estoy segura que por culpa de Castle) y tuve que controlarlos para que lo probasen después de comer.

Cerca de esa hora subí arriba a ver a mi hermana.

-Buenos dias dormilona ¿Cómo andas? La medio desperté por si todo andaba bien.

-Kaaaateeeeee... Que sueñito.

-¿ Estás bien?

-Un poco mareadilla, este bebé es un poco diablillo, tengo acidez.. Dijo tocándose la tripa cariñosamente.

-Mira, no es que esté muy preocupada, pero desde ayer estas rara.. a lo mejor podíamos ir al médico...

-Estoy bien.

-Hazlo por mí. Dije preocupada.

-Estoy bien.

-Si lo haces, haré lo que me pidas.

-¿Lo que te pida? Dijo mi hermana mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¿Ahora sí, no?

-La verdad es que pasado mañana tengo la cita para saber si es niña o niño, si quieres llama y vamos hoy o mañana, está en la cocina el teléfono.

-Eso es trampa...

-Me acojo a las condiciones que has impuesto, ya pensaré lo que quiero. Y ahora, me voy a dormir.

Bajé y llamé por teléfono. Al parecer tenían hueco así que reservé para esa misma tarde, ya que los abuelos iban a estar en casa.

Cuando bajé Castle y TJ habian colocado la mesa. Agradeciendo la sorpresa abrace a TJ dándole vueltas levantando del suelo sus piernas.

A Rick, le di un beso. Pensé que TJ se había ido hacia la tele. Al separarme me di cuenta que no era así, sino que estaba mirando desde el sillón.

Noté como me iba poniendo roja. Primero las orejas, luego las mejillas, los brazos. Debía parecer una cereza o una manzana.

-Tata, ¿sois novios? Preguntó ya para que ya me me muriese de vergüenza, había sido pillada por un niño por mi torpeza.

Castle me miró con terror, aunque parecía muy tranquilo. No contestó a nada, esperando que fuera yo, no fuese a meterse en lios.

-Si, TJ... Es mi novio. No ganaría nada negando lo innegable.

-¿Se van a casar? Los niños son curiosos por naturaleza, no vi malicia en sus palabras pero a mi se me daba fatal esto. Me senté en el sofá antes de desmayarme o algo.

-Llevamos poco tiempo siendo novios, es un poquito pronto.

Mire a Castle que asintió con la cabeza como aceptando mi respuesta.

-¿Vais a tener bebés? Preguntó intrigado.

Mi cara de sorpresa y vergüenza debía ser un espectaculo.

\- Bebés... Esto es un poco pronto.

\- Mamá me dijo que cuando un chico y una chica son novios y se quieren mucho mucho hacen un bebé que es un poco de papá y un poco de mamá. ¿ tú no quieres a Rick?

Ahí ya entre en shock, no quería decir palabras que significasen tanto a TJ antes que a Rick.

-TJ, pero es que para tener bebés los novios necesitas ser papás y mamás. Salió Castle en mi auxilio. -Claro, es verdad.

En eso bajó a comer Lizzie, que no se debía haber dormido.

-Buenos días. Saludó

-¡Mamá! Dijo TJ lanzándose a un abrazo.

Mi hermana me miró riendo.

-Pareces un tomate, estas muy graciosa.

Todos se rienron y bajo mi resignación nos fuimos a la mesa.

Castle que se reía sufrió mi mirada letal, puesto que él no había sido el preguntado pero era tan culpa suya como mía.

Después de comer, recogí a los niños. Hoy salían los cuatro mucho mejor que ayer.

Alex y Jimmy habían hecho dibujos en clase y estaban megaorgullosos explicando hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus ilustraciones.

Al llegar, levanté de la siesta a mi hermana, intenté que lo más suave posible. Dejé que hablara un rato en la cama con ellos, que la contaran su día, sus dibujos, las canciones que habían cantado.. Era una escena muy bonita que yo miraba desde la puerta.

Esos niños eran unos buenazos, vivían en una casa en la que eran queridos y se sentían a gusto para poder hablar de todo. En el fondo sabia que era normal, pero en el trabajo siempre me encontraba casos difíciles, niños abandonados o niños que habían sufrido malos tratos... No pude evitar que se me encogiese el corazón .

Pero detrás mía estaba Castle, que debía andar como un fantasma.

Me giró la cabeza con la mano y me quitó los pelos de la cara, colocando los mechones detrás de la oreja.

Yo miraba al suelo, un poco avergonzada. Castle me dio un tirón de la mano indicando que entrase en su habitación .

-¿ Qué pasó ?

-Nada. Dije negando con la cabeza. -Anda, no me mientas... Dijo acariciando mi mano. -Ven sientate en la cama conmigo.

Nos mediotumbamos colocando nuestras espaldas en el cabecero. Le abracé a su pecho, colocando mi cabeza sobre su corazón . Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, en mi caso recomponiendo mi cerebro.

-Los he visto, y me he dado cuenta de lo afortunados que son siendo queridos por sus padres. La pérdida de Alex va a ser muy duro, pero esos niños han recibido amor de verdad... Como mi hermana y yo cuando fuimos pequeñas.. El calor de una familia que te quiere y que está ahí.. Verlos hablar con mi hermana contándoles hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que han hecho, sintiéndose tan protegidos pues.. Me ha tocado.

Cuando acabé, Castle me apretó hacia él. Con una mano secó las lágrimas que ni me había dado cuenta de que había derramado. Secó también las suyas y me soltó un poco. Entendí eso como un paso hacia besarme así que subí mi cabeza hacía la suya y nos besamos.

No fue un beso como los otros, este era más emocional. Castle me decía que estaba ahí, que me quería. Quizás aun no lo hiciera, pero a mi me hacía sentir eso.

Nos separamos y volvimos a la postura de antes.

-Kate, si alguna vez tienes hijos serás una madre estupenda.

-Ay, madremia el interrogatorio de TJ dije riendo y llorando a la vez.

-Pues su explicación se los bebés me ha parecido muy pro. Contestó Castle.

\- A mi me lo contaron igual, vamos intuyo que ha salido de mi hermana.

-Mi madre cambiaba las historias, cada vez más dramática, en fin yo no al hacía mucho caso al final. Se lo pregunté a una profesora, porque yo quería tener un hermanito. La profesora, quizás estuviera harta de mí, pero le quitó todo el romanticismo... Y ya no le pedí hermanitos ni nada a Martha.

-Eso es horrible. Dije esta vez yo animando. - Podías ser travieso pero no sé los niños deberían ser ajenos a los problemas de los adultos .. Son niños.

-Bueno, si y no. A lo mejor ahora en Nueva York pueden vivir ajenos, pero en otros sitios no pueden..

\- A propósito de niños y esas cosas.. ¿ Cómo está Alexis?

-Bien normal, te transmite su pésame y se alegra de que nos hayamos dado una oportunidad.

-¿ Una ? Dije de broma.

-Siempre.

-Siempre. Repetí.

Nos quedamos así abrazados hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la casa.

...

(Lo siento pero este finde creo que solo voy a poder subir un capitulo :s)


	13. Chapter 13

-¡Voooy! Grité bajando rápido.

TJ, que estaba viendo la tele se me había adelantado.

Nos saludamos y les indiqué que subieran. Se les veía envejecidos, pero no eran muy mayores y con los niños según me había dicho mi hermana rejuvenecian.

Los niños se lanzaron de la cama de su madre a los abuelos y después Lizzie actuó de traductora, explicando que se sentía rara y tenia que ir al médico.

Los abuelos entendieron todo rápidamente e insistieron en que no había problema en quedarse con los niños, además se quedaban con Castle.

Bajé 10 minutos después con Lizzie y en la planta baja estaban los abuelos con los niños y sus muñecos, parecía que había mas niños. La abuela estaba con los dos pares de gemelos dando de comer a los bebés.

Me pareció una imagen muy tierna, y les saqué una foto con la cámara que dejaban siempre en el estante de la cocina.

El camino al hospital fue silencioso, creo que tanto mi hermana y yo estábamos asustadas de que pasase algo.

Ya en el examen médico, pesaron a mi hermana, la midieron la tripa, la tomaron la tensión.

-Vamos a ver cómo está el bebé. Dijo el médico, que era amigo de la familia.

Levantó mi hermana su camiseta y pusieron el aparato de ultrasonidos.

Vimos en una pequeña pantalla al bebé, parecía muy pequeño. Mi hermana comenzo a llorar de entre tristeza y alegría. La cogí de la mano y me agarró fuerte.

-¿ Queréis saber el género?

Mi hermana asintió con la cabeza.

-Es una niña.

-Una niña. Respondí sonriendo.

Mi hermana no dijo nada más que lloraba emocionada.

El médico nos pasó tres fotos y nos indicó que nos podíamos levantar.

-Sentaros aquí. Nos indicó las sillas delante de su mesa de despacho.

-¿ Le pasa algo al bebé? Preguntó mi hermana ahora angustiada.

Al médico se le veía tranquilo así que supuse que no sería nada.

-Esta perfecta, una niña grande y fuerte de casi siete meses, como sus hermanos.

Suspiramos aliviadas.

-¿Pero?

-Tienes que comer un poco más y tomar las vitaminas... Y sé que va a ser difícil pero, tienes la tensión un poco elevada.

-Doctor.. Yo...

El médico levantó la mano.

-Sé lo de Alex y comprendo que estés nerviosa y angustiada pero tu bebé quiere relax. No es nada grave, tu siempre has tenido la tensión muy bajita, pero hay que vigilarlo, eso es quizás lo que te haya provocado que te sintieras un poco rara, si ves que te pones peor, llama.

-Lo intentaré. Dijo mi hermana.

-!Ah! Y seguramente con las vitaminas y tal cojas bastante peso pero la bebé lo quiere. Dale recuerdos a los niños. Acabó levantándose.

-Gracias por atendernos tan rápido.

-¿A mi familia favorita? Dijo de broma el doctor. -Ostentais el record de gemelos seguidos de la base.

Nos reímos ambas con sus palabras y más tranquilas fuimos al coche.

-Bueno ahora que sabemos que la peque es una niña.. Quizás te apetezca ir a verle algo de ropita.

-Ooooh Dios mio que has hecho con mi hermana, esta no es Kate. Dijo riendo.

-Tonta. Voy a llamar a Castle y le digo que todo bien.

-¿Castle? Se oía un griterío de fondo y no oía nada.

-¡Tata! Dijo Jimmy

-¿Y Castle? Contesté intuyendo que mis sobrinos habían montado una.

Oí las risas de los gemelos. Una risa de compinches.

-Anda, devolverle el móvil. Les indique.

-No, no queremos hablar contigo.

-¿ Tenéis algo que decirme ?

Volvieron a echar a reír.

Mi hermana me miraba sin entender lo que pasaba. Estaba bastante absorta de todos modos con la foto del ultrasonido.

A la tercera vez que les dije que devolvieran el teléfono, mi hermana me lo quitó de las manos.

-Niños, basta. No tuvo que decir nada más, ni gritó pero dio miedo. Sacó su voz más militar y yo también habría accedido.

Me pasó el teléfono.

-¿Kate? ¿Todo bien?

-Si, si mi hermana y la bebé están bien. Vamos a ir al centro comercial antes de ir a casa.

-O! Otra mini-Beckett.

-¿Los niños no os han dominado? Dije con una sonrisa.

-Cosas normales, son muy pillos. Querían jugar al angry birds pero acabaron secuestrando el móvil.

-Bueno, un beso.

-Hasta luego.

Mi hermana me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Un beso Castle. Dijo imitando mi voz haciéndola mucho mas aguda.

-Lo dijo termitator Elizabeth. Yo creo que hasta los presos habrían temblado.

-Cosas de ser madre. Dijo levantando los hombros.

En poco estuvimos en un gran centro comercial. Fuimos a una tienda que mi hermana ya tenía escogida de ropa infantil.

La dependienta debía conocer a mi hermana porque la saludó y debía conocer la situación de Alex. Yo no entendía casi nada de lo que decían porque hablaban muy rápido en español.

Mi hermana pronto se unió a mi y fuimos a la zona de bodys. Algunos eran tan pequeños que mi mano estirada era más grande.

Me emocioné un poco al pesar en mi futura sobrinita. Me reí al ver los calcetines que prácticamente tenían talla de dedo de una persona.

Al final compramos dos bodys y una camisetita.

Después fuimos a una tienda de utensilios. Aun era pronto para biberones y cosas de esas. Pero mi hermana me informó de que no tenía carrito.

La inversión económica que suponía este bebé no era grandisima debido a que todo lo tendría heredado menos los panales , los chupetes, biberones y el carrito que al parecer el que tenían individual pasó a mejor vida.

Había doscientos tipos de carritos, con cuatro, tres ruedas, con capote o sin capote más grande o más pequeño. Chino para mis oídos especialmente porque tenia que traducirlo y no estaba nada puesta con la jerga. Además los veía todos iguales.

Mi hermana no me hizo tampoco mucho caso, debido a que ella ya sabia lo que quería y otra cosa no, pero experiencia tenía.

No compramos nada pero tampoco había prisa y se había encariñado con uno de ellos.

-¿Te gustó el carrito azul?

Pregunto mientras caminabamos a un bar a merendar. No supe de cual hablaba.

-Mm si. Muy bonito. Repuse

-Aun hay tiempo. Dijo masajeando su vientre.

-Realmente ha crecido, no me habia dado cuenta porque llevas ropa ancha. Pero tu barriguita ya es bebé bebé.

-Barrigota más bien. Eso si, esta niña quiere ser futbolista, no hace más que patalear. Dijo bromeando. Estuvimos hablando y tranquilamente volvimos a casa.

-¡Mamá! Gritaron las gemelas al entrar en casa.

Seguían agarradas a las bebés, eran verdaderamente muy monas. Vi a mi hermana sonreír y sabia que todo iba a salir bien.

,...

Muchas gracias por el apoyo dado , comentarios y de todo.

Hasta pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

La tarde fue tranquila, los niños disfrutaron de estar con sus abuelos y mi hermana se encontró mucho mejor.

Los niños tampoco necesitaban mucho para pasarlo bien. Se entretenían con cualquier cosa, un balón , un muñeco y entre ellos ya tenían que hacer.

Repartimos los batidos que estaban de rechupete y también la tarta.

-Mmmn pues nos quedó rico, no sabía tu talento culinario. Me dijo Castle. Sentado en el porche trasero de la casa.

-No es que sea muy complicado de hacer.

-Nunca has traído nada a la doce.

-No suelo cocinar.

-Eso ya me pega más. Dijo riendo

-Oye, que si que sé... Pero no tengo tiempo.

-Ya si, eso dicen todos. Dijo pinchandome.

-Algunos tenemos un trabajo serio para ganarnos el pan.

-Eey mi trabajo es serio. Se hizo el dolido bromeando.

-Es broma Castle, tu sigue escribiendo sea o no sea serio.

-¿Y por qué debería seguir escribiendo? Dijo pícaro

Me iba a sonrojar pero usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

-Principalmente para que tu madre y tu hija no te lleven a los números rojos. Dije riendo -¿ Esperabas otra respuesta?

-Se que te gustan mis libros . Dijo auto suficiente.

-Presumir es feo, Rick. Contestó mi hermana que apareció por detrás.

A Rick se le pusieron las orejas coloradisimas. Mi hermana y yo chocamos las manos, como cuando nos aliabamos de pequeñas.

-Dos Beckett... Me vais a llevar a la ruina.

-Ay Rick, cuando te juntas con una Beckett, no solo te juntas con ella sino con toda su familia. Dijo mi hermana y echamos ambas a reír.

Rick nos miraba asustando.

-Mi padre siempre les decía eso a nuestros novios aparte de más mensajes amenazadores, al final siempre huían . Dije.

-El el baile de los 16, no solo fue papá quién estuvo desafiante.

-Ay nonono . Me fui hacia mi hermana intentando que se callara.. Pero eso sólo la motivó más.

Puse mi mano en su boca para impedir que hablara, pero me lamió la palma.

-¡Aaaag! siempre con guarrerias Lizzie.

-El caso es que yo fui con el chico más idiota del instituto... Ni Jim ni Kate estaban de acuerdo. Mamá sabía que era mejor no entrometerse, la más sabia claramente.

Lancé unas miradas amenazadoras a mi hermana que no hicieron más que provocar la risa de Castle que esperaba la historia ansioso.

-El caso, cuando llamó a la puerta mi padre le abrió y le dio la mano dejándole la mano marcada. Pero cuando fueron al salón le sentaron en un sillón y delante suya, Katie y Jim con un rifle cada uno, mascando chicle y mirándole como si fuera hombre muerto.

Mi hermana no podía continuar porque lloraba de la risa, al igual que Castle. La verdad es que acordándome yo también empecé a reír. Y los niños que estaban cerca al vernos reír se rieron también.

-Cuando bajé, el no se había ido debido a que los pistoleros no se dejaban ni cantearse. Al llegar al baile, literalmente huyó de mí y cuando le veía en el instituto se escondía.

-Me acuerdo que papá, cuando no mirabas le hizo la seña de estas muerto, pasándo el dedo por el cuello.

Reímos a carcajada limpia.

-Luego mamá diciéndole a papá que no era un hombre de las cavernas y que dormía en el sofá. Y papá se fue cabreado al garaje y se puso a dar golpes, pareciendo mucho más cazurro.

-Pero mamá luego le buscaba, y siempre le perdonaba. Dijo con cierta nostalgia mi hermano.

-¿ Cómo le llamaba?

\- Mi cavernícola.

-Es verdad.

Mi hermana conseguía que recordase los buenos momentos con mamá, ella había sabido "pasar página" y disfrutar de su recuerdo, emparte huyendo de todo lo que la recordase a ello, pero era admirable.

Ya más calmados , nos sentamos los tres en silencio.

-Y Elizabeth, ¿ Qué haces en el ejercito?

\- Mantenimiento de barcos. Castle la miró como asombrado.

-Antes, fui técnica de radares.. Pero me exigía más tiempo, estudiar en casa y me decanté por arreglar tuberias. ¿No te lo imaginabas?

-Hombre, no eres el prototipo. Comenté.

\- Ahora está todo informatizado, soy como una informática de barcos en realidad.

Castle asintió.

-¿Te gusta? Preguntó Castle.

-Supongo, está bien. Me gustaba más radares pero este trabajo me exige menos y me permite vivir bien.. así que no me puedo quejar.

La verdad es que no la vi muy convencida. Anteriormente siempre había estado muy contenta, supuse que sería por todo lo que había pasado.

-Oye, espero que esto no lo metas en tu libro. Dijo de broma.

-¿Los has leído? Dijo sorprendido.

-Vivo en España no en Groenlandia. Dijo riendo. -Además, mi hermana es Nikki Heat.

-Ahora te digo, como vea un personaje que se asemeje lo mas mínimo a alguno de nosotros... Soy del ejército, he estado en Afganistan y en Irak y créeme que no dudaré. Dijo súper amenazante, la tenía que preguntar por su truco, porque estaba muy optimizado.

Al acabar de decirlo se hizo un silencio incómodo y mi hermana y yo nos echamos a reír ante la asustada mirada de Castle.

-Os estáis pasando.

Mi hermana se fue adentro riéndose y me acerqué a él que seguía con cara de susto. Me preocupé un poco de habernos pasado, él no había dicho nada malo y nos habíamos metido con él.

Me senté muy cerca suya.

-Perdona. Dije un poco nerviosa.

-Oh. Dijo como atolondrado.

Me miró a los ojos con ternura.

-Nos hemos pasado un poco...

-Existe un remedio rápido. Dijo con su sonrisa pillina.

-¿Ah si? Dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Ajá, un beso. Contestó asintiendo.

Le cogí con una mano la mejilla y me uní a él juntando nuestros labios, mi mano fue hacia atrás pasando mi mano por los pelos de su nuca.

Él puso su mano en mi cintura y me acercó, la otra la tenía colocada en mi rodilla.

La mezcla de emociones que me transmitía en cada beso era algo que antes no había vivido.

Nos separamos al oír vocecillas.

-¿Sois novios? Preguntaron las gemelas que nos miraban riéndose.

-Si, canijillas, estáis muy cotillas. Las dije agarrando cariñosamente sus mejillas.

-Caca. Dijo Annie pasandome el bebé.

-¿Ahora me lo das para que le cambie el pañal? Dije teatralizando.

-Las dos niñas se rieron y Lily me dio el suyo también.

Acerqué el muñeco a mi nariz.

-Aaag que mal huele. Dije poniendo caras.

Las niñas se reían y les puse el culo del bebé a ellas.

-Aaaag .

\- Vamos a cambiarle el pañal. Hice unos movimientos rápidos. -Ya está. Moví las manos del muñeco e hice como que estaba contento.

-Bieeen. Rieron dándole besos al muñeco.

Lily cogió el suyo, aún "sucio" y se lo dio a Castle. El cual hizo un espectáculo parecido provocando la risa de todos.

Estuvimos un rato jugueteando con los bebés, hasta que llegaron los gemelos.

-Cohete tata porfa. Me pidieron mientras se sentaban como indios en el suelo.

-Castle, ¿tu sabes lanzar un cohete?

-eh esto.. si bueno. En los Hamptons de vez en cuando lanzo para celebrar.

-No, esos cohetes no. Contesté mientras los niños se reían.

-Nuestro cohete es especial. Respondió Alex.

Las niñas no sabían de que hablábamos así que les dije que se sentaran en el suelo.

-Castle sientate como ellos tu también.

Nos sentamos todos en círculo y empezamos a dar palmas en las piernas y luego moviendo la boca con la mano, para finalmente lanzar el cohete levantando las manos y cuando estallaba, clap, aplaudiamos con las manos. En el juego lo que hacíamos era con ruidos imitar el lanzamiento de un cohete.

A los niños les gustaba mucho porque quedaba muy bien, aunque no fue sólo a ellos, ya que Rick lo hacía con mucha ilusión.

Tras ello, mi hermana nos fue indicando que era momento de ducha y a dormir.

...

Gracias por el apoyo ^^

El miércoles capítulo nuevo


	15. Chapter 15

Perdón por el retraso, estuve muy atareada.

Bueno, ya en esto jejej espero q os guste y gracias por el apoyo.

...

Hoy era la vuelta al cole de TJ. Estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía cómo lo llevaría y cómo le tratarían en clase. Mi hermana además apenas había dormido, entre otras cosas por las patadas del bebé y les iba a acercar yo al colegio y no ella.

Me puse a preparar tortillas para todos , exprimí una naranja por persona y pronto vino Castle a ayudar.

-Buenos días. Dijo acercándose.

Le sonreí y nos dimos un beso de buenos días en eso que bajaban los niños y se iban sentando

-Se te ve un poco nerviosa. Me dijo en bajito.

Le hice una señal de luego, moviendo la mano. Y con la ayuda de los peques nos sentamos todos menos mi hermana a desayunar.

-¿Habeis dormido bien?

-Si, he soñado con que era un perro, era genial. Dijo Alex

-Guau guau. Imitaron riéndose las gemelas.

-¿ Mama? Preguntó TJ

-Se va a quedar durmiendo, porque no ha podido dormir mucho esta noche.

Vi la cara de preocupación de todos los niños.

-Pero no pasa nada, luego por la tarde jugará con vosotros.

-Vale, sonrió TJ.

-He pensado en que podríamos ir a comer al pueblo, y luego nos vamos un rato a la playa. ¿Que OS parece?

-¿Pescado? Sabia que a los gemelos les encantaba el pescado frito que se preparaba por aquí, al igual que langostinos, calamares y demás.

-Si, ya lo veremos.

-¡Si! Contestaron ahora más animados.

-¿El calamar se come? Preguntó Castle con cara de terror.

Los niños se echaron a reír y yo también .

-¿Nunca lo has probado? Preguntó TJ sorprendido.

-No... Contestó Castle

-¿Nunca? Ahora dijeron los gemelos.

-Pues hoy los vas a tomar, están muy ricos. Le dije sin poder dejar de reír.

-Papá los hacía muy ricos... Dijo apenado TJ.

No se dijo nada más durante el desayuno que acabó con una atmósfera un poco triste.

En el cole, me recibió la profesora de TJ. Me explicó que perder a un padre les había ocurrido a varios niños de clase y que estaría atenta por si se quería volver a casa o lo que fuese. Me dejó muy tranquila y volví al coche. Ya habíamos dejado a los niños, hoy no llevamos a la guardería a las niñas por que había pensado llevarmelas al parque a pasar la mañana. Mi hermana estaba a favor de la iniciativa y había mandado un mensaje al centro. Me daba un poco de cosa dejarla allí sola, así que la obligué a dormir pegada al móvil y no nos alejamos mucho de la casa.

Castle me esperaba con las gemelas en el coche. Cuando llegué estaban cantando canciones de disney a pleno pulmón con el sonido de fondo de su móvil. Nada más abrir la puerta del coche Castle se cayó pero las gemelas siguieron "cantando" y bailando. Cuando me senté Castle apagó el móvil.

-Noooo . Dijeron las niñas.

Castle me miró sin saber que hacer. Asentí sonriendo y volvió a poner la música.

Veía como Rick tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y tampoco quería que se sintiese cohibido así que canté yo con ellas ante su atenta mirada. Al rato él también cantó y empezó a poner voces lo que provoco la risa de todos.

En nada estábamos en casa y fuimos andando hasta el parque. Cada uno llevaba a una niña de la mano que iban charlando entre ellas.

Probamos todas las atracciones, aunque indudablemente las que más les gustaron fue el balancín y los columpios.

En el balancín nos pusimos en un extremo Castle con Lily y en otro yo con Annie y hacíamos como que nos despistabamos y por eso el otro pegaba una rápida caída al suelo y el despitado se iba arriba..provocando la risa de las niñas. Los columpios eran individuales para niños pequeños, con adaptadores especiales así que mientras Castle las empujaba yo las veía de frente.

Tras ello, las niñas se sentaron en la arena con otros peques y nosotros nos sentamos en un banco.

-Estoy derrotada y no son más de las 12.

-Cuando tengas hijos verás como el estado de derrotado puede ser superado fácilmente hasta el límite de la locura.

\- Yo siempre te noté un poco raro. Dije riendo.

-Ja ja ja. Contestó haciendo paros entre cada Ja

-Castle, estoy un poco preocupada por Lizzie. Dije congiendole la mano y mirando a las niñas.

-Oh, tu hermana ha pasado por mucho , esta pasando por mucho.. y además espera a un bebé.

-Ya..pero me preocupo... No lo puedo evitar. Castle cogió su largo brazo y lo puso en el hombro mas lejano a él abrazándome y dándome fuerzas a continuar. No dijimos más, permanecimos en silencio.

Estuvimos un rato más en el parque jugueteando con ellas, hasta que ya era hora e volver. Me sorprendió lo que vi al llegar a casa... Mi hermana hablaba animadamente con una pareja, que me sonaban de ser compañeros de trabajo.

Las niñas salieron corriendo y fueron saludadas también por los visitantes.

-Hola mis bebecitas.

-Maaamiiii.

-¿Que tal el parque con la tata y tito Rick?

-Bieeen. Contestaron superanimadas intentando contar lo que habían hecho.

Los adultos se reían intentando descifrar sus palabras.

-¿Tito Rick? Dije levantando la ceja a mi hermana.

-Pues claro, contestó mi hermana.- Si a Rick le molesta se lo cambiamos.

Rick negó con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era peor que un niño. Pero.. de algún modo me sentí agradecida de que mi hermana aceptara tan bien a Castle.

\- Mike y Lucy trabajan conmigo, Kate mi hermana y Rick su pareja. Nos presentó mi hermana. Nos dimos la mano y nos sentamos los cinco en los sillones donde había algo de picar.

Las niñas subieron arriba a por sus bebés.

-Tu hermana nos ha contado un montón de cosas de ti, que si eres la musa de un escritor... Que si eres una superpoli.. Te tiene en un pedestal. Dijo el chico.

Yo estaba tan asombrada como mi hermana, nuestras mejillas se pusieron igualmente escarlatas y no supe ni que contestar, porque me sorprendió mucho.

-Ah, si. Acabé contestando.

La chica miraba a Castle como descifrando un enigma.

-Tu cara me suena... ¿nos hemos visto?

-No que yo recuerde.. Contestó asustado Castle.

-Es Richard Castle, contestó mi hermana con voz un poco sabionda.

-¡Richard Castle! Se quedó en silencio y empezó a mover la cabeza entre Rick y yo. -Entonces... ¡Tu hermana es Nikki Heat! Dijo súper ilusionada, parecía una grupie adolescente.

Me puse roja lo que ocasionó la risa de mi hermana y de Castle.

Nos interrogó sobre nuestra historia, cómo era dejar que un escritor te siguiese.. Y un montón de preguntas más. Castle viendo mi cara de profundo sufrimiento, ya que era peor que 100 paparachis juntos, se hizo con el dominio de la conversación , dejándome libre y permitiéndome escapar.

Subí arriba dónde seguían las gemelas. Parecía que estaban haciendo un ritual. Habían hecho un círculo con los peluches y muñecos y ellas estaban tumbadas en el centro.

-¡Tata! Me saludaron con ese gritillo que siempre hacían y me alegraba un montón el corazón.

Me senté dentro del círculo y se me echaron encima. Las llené un poco de besos y les empecé a hacer cosquillas. Las tenia a las dos cogidas y les hice el juego que tanto les gustaba..

-¿A quién queréis más? A la tata a los hermanitos o al ayayai.

-Ayayai. Respondieron riendo esperando el castigo que las vendría.

Las hice cosquillas mientras repetía la pregunta y ellas contestaban más alto ayayai riendo. Hasta que las pobres, me dijeron que se hacían pis y fuimos corriendo al baño.

Cuando salimos, me di cuenta de que tendríamos que ir saliendo a por los niños.

Bajamos al piso inferior porque quería comentárselo a mi hermana por si sus amigos se apuntaban. Vi a Castle un poco incómodo, acosado por Lucy y no pude reírme, él me vio e hizo una mueca de agobio.

Me acerqué a mi hermana con las niñas, esta estaba en el patio de fuera con su amigo.

-Mamá, tata cosquillas. Dijo Lily.

-¿Se ha portado mal? Preguntó sonriendo mi hermana.

-Chi. Contestaron con una carita picaresca.

-¿La castigamos?

-Chi. Gritaron saltando.

-¿De verdad? Las pregunté haciendo un poco de teatro, poniendo mis brazos en la cadera.

-Vamos peques. Ánimo mi hermana.

Salí corriendo, pero no rápido, para que las niñas me pillaran. Las niñas se reian mientras venían a pillarme y por detrás iba mi hermana. Me dejé coger y me aprisionaron haciéndome cosquillas.

Me medio tiré al suelo y las otras disfrutaban vengandose. Se hizo un momento silencio, lo cual me pareció muy sospechoso y se volvieron a reír otra vez. Entonces noté como algo me cogía en volandas, colocándome en su hombro.

-¡Castle! Grité, como se le había ocurrido. Todos reían y mi hermana estaba apunto ya de llorar.

-Se vende Kate. Dijo como un vendedor Castle. -¿ Quién la quiere?

Yo me removía y eso provocaba aún más las risas del resto, así que pensé en otro plan ya que eso no estaba funcionando.

-Yo. Contestó Annie.

-Te la vendo por un caramelo.

-Eso es mucho. Contestó la pequeña.

-!Oye! Que soy tu tía.

Annie le debió dar un caramelo porque Castle me dejó en el césped al lado de Annie.

Le eché una mirada asesina y mi hermana se burló de mí.

\- UuuY Rick creo que tu vida peligra. Dijo riendo

-Espero que no use la pistola con la que duerme.

-Oooh y ¿como sabes tu eso? Preguntó mi hermana.

\- Fue de las primeras cosas que me dijo. Contestó levantando los hombros.

-Kate que directa. Contestó riendo más.

Me puse roja, mi hermana podía ser una arpía.

-A ti no te hago nada, pero no por ti sino por mi sobrina. Dije señalándola ... A ti Castle. Dije acercándome a él y apuntándole con el dedo. -Elige si vas conmigo o contra mí... Porque si vas contra mí, atente a las consecuencias. Toque su pecho con mi dedo y me acerqué a él dejándole creer que le iba a besar pero me separé mordiéndome el labio y me alejé de él entrando en la casa contorneando las caderas de la manera que sabía que no podría separar la vista de mí.

Mi hermana se reía , esta vez de Rick y su segura cara de atontado que tanto me gustaba. En la puerta , me giré.

-Hay que ir a por los niños. ¿Vienes Rick? Pronuncié fuerte la K.

Rick me miraba con la cara que esperaba... Me mordí el labio suprimiendo la sonrisa que me provocaba y él pobre en dos segundos estaba a mi pegado.

-Ale parejita, nos vemos luego y vamos a comer al centro, ¿no?

-Sip. Contesté ya yendo a la puerta.

Al salir de la casa, Castle me agarró por detrás y me dio un beso fuerte, transmitiendo toda la pasión que en ese momento él sentía, no pude suprimir un leve gemido y pronto él suspiró de igual manera. Sentía una necesidad sobrehumana de estar más pegada a él, nos abrazamos fuerte y sólo nos separamos cuando aire no nos quedaba.

-Uooo. Dijo Castle con su frente en la ó a dar besos por mi cuello subiendo hacia detrás de mi oreja. Besó el punto de mi cuello que siempre me hacia vibrar y al darse cuenta aprovechó y puso sus manos muy abajo de mi espalda, queriendo más de lo que podíamos hacer en medio de la calle.

-Castle, no podemos continuar. Le dije con dificultad.

Se separó costandole tanto como a mi.

-Tendremos una cita, señorita Beckett. Dijo separándose.

Nos subimos al coche a la vez que recolocaba mi pelo y él también se calmaba.


	16. Chapter 16

Buenas, siento el retraso entre capítulos pero estoy en exámenes.. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que lo disfrutéis.

..

Recogimos a los niños del colé, TJ estaba un poco desanimado pero la idea de volver a tomar pescadito frito le subió un poco la moral.

-¿Vamos a ir al bar de papá? Preguntó TJ

-Preferiría que no. Dijo tras un largo silencio mi hermana.

Íbamos todos en el coche, bastante empaquetados. Detrás del todo iban los gemelos con Rick. En medio TJ con las gemelas y en la primera fila íbamos mi hermana y yo que conducía.

-¿ Papá ? Preguntó Jimmy sin esperar respuesta realmente, y comenzó a llorar, provocando una reacción en cadena.

Mi hermana me pidió que parase el coche. Estábamos en medio de la nada y tampoco había mucho tráfico así que muy peligroso no era bajarse.

Los desabrochó ella y Castle y les dejaron bajar. Se abrazaron alrededor de Lizzie y sentí mucha impotencia.

Los gemelos estaban un poco cabreados y empezaron a golpear el suelo y la maleza. Tenía miedo de que se hicieran daño pero mi hermana me hizo un gesto de que les dejase.

-Tienen que liberar su rabia. Me dijo Castle que estaba conmigo apoyado en el coche.

Las niñas ya estaban calmadas y las volví a meter en el coche, mientras que TJ se había sumado a pegar patadas a los matorrales de aliagas, cardos, espliego y tirar piedras hacia el campo mientras pegaban algún grito.

Mi hermana me lanzó una mirada, claramente preocupada. Se fue hacia la maleza donde estaban los niños y también tiró unas priedrecillas. Tras ello, ella se volvió con nosotros, dejando que los niños volviesen cuando acabaran.

Un rato después los niños volvieron, tenían la cara con las marcas de haber llorado y las piernas y brazos marcados por los matorrales. Pero venían con la cabeza alta agarrados entre sí. Cuando se acercaron al coche, mi hermana les abrazó y ellos afirmaron estar más tranquilos y pude sentir que se habían desahogado, que estaban siendo sinceros.

La comida podría haber sido triste, gris..pero, estaba Castle, así que fue todo lo contrario. Primero pedimos, ante el desconcierto de Rick que no conocía ningún plato. Después vinieron los chipirones, calamares , langostinos algún carabinero.

Castle no sabía comer ninguno, y los niños se apañaban muy bien porque como eran tantos habían aprendido a pelarlos ellos.

-Anda, Castle... Te enseño... Mira es fácil , le quitas la cabeza. Después la caperuza y luego las patitas. Los niños se reían con la explicación y Castle empezó a palidecer.

-Aaaai, es como un escarabajo. Dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

-Cierra los ojos. Dijo riendo mi hermana.

Cogí un carabinero bien peladito y se lo metí en la boca.

El muy asqueroso me lamió los dedos aprovechando la ocasión. Los niños se reían y yo le cogí de la oreja al separar las manos y le tiré de la oreja.

-Aaaai. Gritó Castle.

-Entonces, ¿ está bueno? Preguntó mi hermana una vez que cesamos de reír.

-Pues sí.. Dijo sorprendido. -¿ Cuál era?

Los niños señalaron los crustáceos y Castle dijo un corto, oh.

Nos reímos otra vez y le cortamos esta vez un trozo de calamar. Esta vez usé un tenedor para ponérselo en la boca.

-Ayyy pero que esto. Exclamó con los ojos aun cerrados. El pobre se lo comió con esfuerzo pero con una cara de disgusto.

-Mejor, así hay más para nosotros . Dijo TJ cogiendo un aro.

-¡Sí! Respondieron los gemelos haciendo lo mismo.

-Anda no seáis egoistas.. Dijo Lizzie.

-Más. Pidieron las gemelas con los platos ya vacíos.

-Me siento la oveja negra. Dijo Castle poniendo pucheros.

-Tú prueba todo, que está muy rico una vez que te acostumbras. Le aconsejé.

-¿Te costó? Dijo asombrado.

-Si. Dije asintiendo. -Especialmente con los chipirones, son como calamares chiquititos y me acuerdo que al principio me resultaban asquerosos... Luego ya descubrí que estaban muy ricos...

Castle me miraba con profundidad pero no decía nada más.

-¿Rick? Le dije para que se desempanara.

-¿Si? Contestó volviendo en sí.

-¿Me estabas escuchando?

-Siempre... Viendo que no quedaba especialmente satisfecha, prosiguió. -Estaba pensando... Que antes no te abrías así contándome detalles tan personales. Empezó a bajar la voz. -Y estoy muy feliz de que te sientas cómoda para compartirlas.. Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mia y con otra mano dando un rápido apretón a mi rodilla.

Me puse roja, en sus ojos vi tanto amor, tanto cariño.. Que me sentí sobrecogida por su.. Su amor.

-Que tu seas tú, ayuda... Dije un poco jeroglíficamente pero no sabía que decir ni cómo y además rodeados de mis sobrinos.

-Tata...¿helado? Me preguntó Jimmy

-Eeeh sí. Dije saliendo de la burbuja, separé mi mano de la de Castle, con gran decepción. Él lo debió ver y cogió mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Rick? Preguntó mi hermana.

-Si, si puede ser con mucho chocolate mejor.

-A mi también me gusta así. Contestó Alex ilusionado.

-Pues me pido el que te pidas tú.

-El de la tata esta mas rico. Contestó Jimmy.

-¿Vainilla? Pregunto Rick.

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza y Rick sobreactuó como si hubiese conseguido un premio. Puse los ojos en blanco porque tanta tontería ya era demasiado.

-No es muy difícil Rick. Le retó Lizzie. -Su colonia de vainilla, su champú de vainilla, su bebida con vainilla, aroma de la habitación.. Vainilla. Se unieron los niños diciendo vainilla. -Mmm su postre favorito con.. Vainilla.

-Ehh, que tu eres igual. Contesté picada. - Todo cerezas, para todo. Te pusiste mala de tanto comer cerezas.. Y en fin no doy detalles porque no soy rastrera.

-Uooooh Katie ataca... Pero las cerezas se pueden comer y acepto otra fruta.

-Enhorabuena. Contesté riendo. Castle nos miraba y se reía.

-Además como sabes que la cereza es la mejor, tu champú que tiene además de vainilla...

-Cerezas. Dije superbajito y rápido como con la boca cerrada.

-Niños, ¿la habéis oído?

-No. Contestaron a la vez.

-Cerezas. Contesté normal mientras ponía en blanco los ojos.

-A mi me gusta todo. Respondió TJ

-Son cosas de chicas. Le dijo Castle a TJ. La mirada que le enviamos a Castle fue asesina como poco.

El resto de la comida fue muy bien. Los niños estuvieron muy a gusto y los mayores también . Al final nos pusimos muy pringados porque las niñas se subieron encima de Castle y mia para comerse el helado y así jugar.

Después volvimos a casa a dormir la siesta para poder salir más tarde.

Subí arriba y me fui a tumbar. Todos dormían en ese momento pero mi hermana permanecía despierta.

-Tenemos que hablar, Katie.

Tuve un mal, un malísimo presentimiento.

-¿Ocurre algo Lizzie? Dije visiblemente angustiada.

-Sientate.. Contestó dando unos golpecitos al otro lado de la cama.

-Mira, lo he meditado... He hablado con papá.. Y viene en una semana. Fui a hablar pero mi hermana no me dejó.

-Déjame hablar primero que me va a costar mucho... Yo, me encanta teneros aquí, para mi y para los niños es una alegría que estéis aquí.. Pero si hay algo que he aprendido en estos días.. Paró y se secó las lágrimas.. Es que hay que aprovechar el momento, no tipo carpe diem sino manejar las oportunidades. Cogió aire y siguió como si le costase lo que iba a decir.

-No quiero sentirme culpable y retenerte y que no puedas estar con Rick... No me lo perdonaría...

No, no... me negaba rotundamente a sus palabras.

-No quiero que des tu vida por la mía..

-Pero Lizzie. Intenté sin éxito rebatir.

-Ni Lizzie ni nada.. Esto me va a costar tanto a mí como a tí.. Quizás más a mí porque me encanta tenerte a mi lado.

-Pues déjame quedarme . Dije ahora yo también llorando.

-No quiero ser la razón por la que no podáis avanzar.. Nada es una decisión tomada.

-Eres una cebezota. Contesté enfadada. -No entiendo porque esto ahora..

-Yo, mira después de lo de mamá.. Huí, como tan bien se nos da y tuve suerte.. Tuve suerte de encontrar al amor de mi vida... Y se ha ido, pero sé que no amaré a nadie como le amé a él, como le amo ahora y le amaré por siempre... Eso algo que se te pude presentar o no en al vida..pero es algo que te llena el ser... Y yo creo que Rick es eso para ti o lo puede ser... Dijo finalmente sollozando.

-Ven aqui. Contesté abatida. Nos mantuvimos abrazadas largo rato hasta quedar dormidas. Los Beckett eramos por naturaleza cabezotas... Tenía dos opciones, una de ellas era cabrearme muchísimo pero comprendía las palabras de mi hermana y sabía que había poco que hacer. La otra era intentar disfrutar al máximo hasta irme... Pensar en ello me hacia llorar. Ya me había acostumbrado , aunque sabia que era temporal , a estar con ellos.

O quizás también hubiese miedo, miedo de que las cosas cambiasen con Castle, pero en cualquier caso, estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida pensando en ello.


End file.
